My Angel
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Everyone deserve's to be happy, right? Well it's not that way for Kenshin Himura, he's your typical nice guy that everyone takes advantage of, nothing special right? Wrong! He's about to get the one thing that just might make his life worth living...
1. Prologue: In The Begining

My Angel

* * *

A/N- Well, this is my newest creation, I have another on the way but it's for a different series. Anyway, I know the prologue is very short, but the chapters will be longer and all the stuff in this prologue will make sence. So just bare with me, well wnjoy reading!Also I don't own RK, even though it wouldn't hurt if I did... 

* * *

Prologue: In the beginning

When God created all things he had to make everything completely equal, good and evil had to be kept in balance, but thousands of years ago a war broke out between the being's of Heaven and Hell. The Lord of the shadows, Satan himself, sent thousands of his hellish minions to fight the Angel's that God sent to stop him. For Centuries they battled, destroying more than half of the Universe, God knew that if this fighting didn't stop soon than everything he had created would be gone forever. Taking a chance, he called a peace conference with Satan in order to resolve this crisis, they worked on forming some sort of treaty that would end all this fighting. The treaty initialed the halting of all fighting between the being's of Heaven and those of Hell, they would treat each other with equal respect and equal right's, but a loop-hole was added.

God thought of only other's when he allowed this loop-hole, even though he knew that this '_loop_-_hole_' in the treaty would let the fighting continue, it would also give the fighting true meaning and purpose for those who were part of the fight. One such case was when God created a creature called man; these creatures's grew over time and populated the planet Earth, in many ways they had become industrious and civilized. At least to some extent, there were a select few that were unhappy and miserable, those few were the one's that God took into consideration when he allowed Satan to add the loop-hole in their peace treaty. The loophole allowed him to send his holy fighters to Earth, so that they may help the one's that needed saving, but the only catch was letting Satan send his fighter's as well. While God's plan was to save people, Satan's was to destroy those that God had sent before they could help anyone, in this way he could slowly wipe out any defense there was for Heaven.

Years passed after the treaty was in place, this time had given God the chance of having all the Angel's that traveled to Earth trained in the way's of fighting, enabling them to defend and attack if needed too. At the same time Satan was training his minions as well, he had them do a special training though, that God didn't know about. This training gave the demon's an upper hand when they fought against the Angel's in the human world, soon Satan had an elite class of demons that could kill quickly and easily, he used these demon's to turn the tide in the on going fight on Earth. Many an Angel lost their lives at the hands of these demons but that didn't stop them from helping the pure of heart and those in need. Although there was this one time when an Angel and a demon fought with such power, they almost upset the very fabric of the universe during their fight. To the demon it was just another fight but for the Angel it was the battle to protect what was most dear to their heart. The tale of these two was to be forever remembered, for it was the greatest fight that ever occurred in the history of the universe and it will always remain that way, until the end of time itself.

* * *

A/N- Well there you go, I hope you liked it, and have a good New Year! I'll be up-dating this soon! 


	2. A Person in Need

My Angel

* * *

A/N- I worked all night on this, I hope it's okay! There is a '_lemmon_' scene in here, so that's just a warning for yah! Hope you enjoy! Also, don't own RK!

* * *

Chapter 1: A person in need

A figure walked towards a small white bench, his mind filled with sorrow and despair, life for this man has always been hard but he had somehow found a way to make it trough at least until recently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin Himura was born in a small town hardly known by anyone, he was an only child and this is where all his hardships began. He was a very good child but his parent's had never gotten along, his father left his mother when he was only 2 years old, then exactly one year latter his mother died in a bad accident. A thief had tried to kidnap him but his mother refused to let him go, angered the thief pulled a gun and shot her in the chest, this wound proved to be fatal and so his mother died in his 3 year old arms. In a fit of rage, Kenshin had grabbed the nearest object and rushed the thief, with all the strength his little body could muster he had come close to killing the thief.

Before he could deliver the final blow, a loud knock came at the door and when no one answered a middle aged man came waltzing inside finding a blood raged Kenshin and the dead body of his mother. Moving swiftly the man scooped Kenshin up into his arms as he glared down at the unconscious form of the thief, letting his gaze drift between the thief and Kenshin's mother's body, he gritted his teeth and pulled a sword from his side. Removing the sword from it's sheath, he proceeded to slice the thief's head clean off before Kenshin, replacing the sword he looked down at the still shaking form of Kenshin. Letting a grim smile cross his lips he spoke with utter seriousness, "Kenshin, I am your uncle Hiko...you are going to come and live with me, understand?" Kenshin could only nod as he fell limp in his uncle's arms, exhaustion overwhelming him. After calling the police, Hiko took Kenshin with him as he left that insignificant town behind, as Kenshin slept they traveled to the large city of Kyoto.

When Kenshin awoke he was unable to remember anything about his mother's death, since he was in a blood rage at the time; everything that occurred seemed to be no more than a horrible nightmare. Kenshin asked Hiko where he was and where his mother was, unable to bring himself to tell Kenshin the truth, he lied. He told Kenshin that he had been sent to train with him for a little while and that his mother wished him her best, being only 3, Kenshin believed the story and was actually excited to see what he would be taught. Years passed as Kenshin learned one technique after another, Hiko had been teaching him the Hiten-Mitsurugi style of sword fighting. To Hiko's great surprise Kenshin became the best student he had ever had, even though he was never really that bright of a student. Kenshin was a peaceful person by nature and he would do anything he could to keep from fighting, even let himself get beat-up, even though he could defend himself.

One of those times was when he was 7 years old, Kenshin had been sent by his uncle to collect groceries from the store while Hiko was teaching other students at his dojo. The trip to the store had been uneventful, when he had finished his shopping he was starting back to his uncle's dojo, as he passed an open lot of land he heard the tortured crying of a small kitten. Quickly making his way towards the sound, Kenshin was taken aback at what he saw, he discovered that three local ruffian high school boys were dipping the small defenseless kitten into the brook that ran through the lot. One boy was tugging on the kitten's tail, another boy was holding the kitten by it's back legs, the last boy had pulled out a knife and was attempting to cut the poor animal. Dropping the bags he had in his hands, Kenshin rushed forward using every bit of speed he had acquired from his uncles teachings, he reached them before they could harm the kitten anymore and kicked the two who were holding the kitten still.

They feel backwards in utter surprise, still unable to make out Kenshin's blurred form, gripping the kitten gently Kenshin stopped as he examined the kitten for any injuries. Finding none, Kenshin shooed the kitten from the lot as he turned his attention to the three fuming high schoolers that loomed behind him, starting to turn about he felt a sharp pain sear across his upper arm. The one that had been holding the knife had cut him, as blood started to trickle down his arm all three lunged at him, soon Kenshin was lying on the ground half-conscious as the three kicked him repeatedly in the chest and face. Over an hour passed before they were done with their beating, seeing that the sun was going down they decided that Kenshin had gotten their point, all three left heading to their homes as they left behind the broken and bloodied body of Kenshin in the waning sunlight. Two small cuts marred his cheek from the struggle with those guy's, he could taste the blood as it drifted from the wounds and into his mouth, Kenshin didn't care though, he was just content that he had saved a poor little kitten from torture. Barely conscious, Kenshin pulled himself towards the spot where he had left the groceries before, reaching them Kenshin held onto the wall as he pulled himself to his feet and picked up the bags.

He could feel the pain running over him almost making him fall over from the sheer magnitude of it, making sure that he had everything he started on his way again, limping the whole time as he used the wall at his side for support. When he finally did reach the dojo, the sun had set and night had started to bathe the sky in it's dark light's. After he entered the main gate and was a few feet away from the house he dropped the bags unable to carry them anymore. A dull sence of accomplishment flooded his mind as he collapsed from sheer lack of strength and energy. When Kenshin finally woke, he found himself in a hospital bed and two IV's jammed into his left hand, he took a quick look about and found his uncle's sleeping form next to the bed at his side. Realization dawned on him as he thought back to when those guys had beaten him up, sighing deeply Kenshin felt a light pressure at his side, looking over he saw the killing stare of his uncle.

Hiko was furious at Kenshin, but he only explained that when he found him just lying there all beaten up, he rushed him to the hospital for treatment. The doctor's had told him that Kenshin had sustained a minor concussion but four broken ribs, three deep gashes upon his upper left arm, and a compound wrist fracture. After a month of staying in the hospital, Kenshin was allowed to leave, but only two weeks later he was hospitalized again after defending an elderly woman from a local gang of thugs. This continued for four more years, Hiko was tired of paying for all Kenshin's hospital bills, so he had him enrolled in middle school. Kenshin was far behind the other student's because he had skipped the first few years of school, but he was a fast learner and soon he had surpassed even the best students in his class. Hiko knew that Kenshin had a knack for learning, so he allowed Kenshin to go into high school.

Years passed and soon Kenshin had graduated from high school, Hiko had planned on paying for Kenshin's Collage tuition, but Kenshin, being the nice guy he was couldn't stay out of trouble for long. After helping the local law enforcement catch a wanted criminal, he had proceeded to take it upon himself to take care of three orphaned children that he found wandering the streets, he brought them home with him. Enduring almost four months with the little urchin's, Kenshin had found them a nice home and wished them good-bye, Hiko was relived that they were gone but the money that had been spent was all from his pocket. The start of a new year at the local University was coming around and Kenshin was really excited, but because of all of Kenshin's 'Donations to Society' Hiko didn't have enough to pay for tuition to the Kyoto University. Not wishing to tell his nephew this, Hiko researched and found a good College in Tokyo that fit his budget. After telling Kenshin that he had to learn to live on his own, he sent him to Tokyo, making sure that Kenshin would have enough to live on until he could get himself a job.

Kenshin reached Tokyo in one piece and sent word to his uncle almost daily, he soon found himself a job in a local grocery store, soon after that he had started into his first year of College and was very content with where his life was headed thus far. Almost four years after he had entered College Kenshin met a girl, her name was Tomoe, and they seemed almost perfect for one another. After five years of dating, Kenshin asked her to marry him, she accepted and the date was set. Unfortunately, on the day of the wedding, Kenshin was pushed into the brides changing room by his best friend Sanosuke Sagara and his girl-friend Megumi, he thought it was a harmless joke until he turned about and was horrified at what he saw.

**! Graphic Content Below -Skip If You Don't Approve Of Such Things!**

Tomoe was sprawled out upon a guilded dresser her hair disheveled and about her bare shoulder's, her legs were wrapped about the moving form of a strange man with dark hair, Tomoe was moaning in pleasure as the man thrust into her roughly. Kenshin was unable to speak a single word as he watched them as they continued completely oblivious to his presence, sweat was beading across Tomoe's forehead as she cried out begging the man for more, obliging her he moved her slightly pining her against the wall roughly. Kenshin felt sick to his stomach as he backed away slowly making no noise, after screaming out the man's name in intelligible words, Tomoe pushed the man out of her and forced him to the ground. Kenshin pushed against the door trying to leave but found that Sano had propped something against the door so that he would be unable to leave, a small note drifted down and upon it was written something about how the groom and bride would be late to their own wedding.

Behind him, Kenshin heard a growling noise from the man and he tried in vain to ignore it, Tomoe had lowered her head above his manhood as she started to lick the juices from his being inside her. The man was writhing underneath her as she continued down the sides of the shaft, making sure to go slowly so that it would torment the man, hearing a pleasing growl from him she pulled back and smiled at him seductively. Out of the side of her eyes she noticed an extra pair of shoes, freezing in place Tomoe let her eyes drift up to see non other than Kenshin standing there, they locked eyes for a moment before Tomoe dove for her clothes. Reaching them she started to pull them, Kenshin felt anger welling up inside him which had only happened once before, when he beat up that thief (he still doesn't remember it.) Clenching his fist angrily, Kenshin plowed right trough the door, ripping it completely off its hinges.

**! End Of Graphic Content - Enjoy the Rest of the Story!**

Kenshin had rushed right past everyone in the chapel as he ran out the doors and down the steps into the street, ever since Kenshin had moved to Tokyo there was only one place he could go that always made him feel better, the local park. Hurrying down the streets, he ignored every glance, every stare, and every sound as he reached the beautiful landscaped park. Making his way past the daily joggers and playing children, he walked to a small park bench that was away from all the other's, it was in it's own little outclave. After sitting down he began to deal with his emotions, letting his mind run over every possible reason, but he still couldn't get why Tomoe would betray him like this. He had always been faithful, he never smoked, drank, and was still a virgin after 27 years of his life had passed, he had hoped to share himself with Tomoe, but she now had gone and done this to him.

The wedding was called off and Tomoe had disappeared, Kenshin didn't care anymore and just went on with his life like normal, but it would only get worse for him not better. Three-month's after the little incident with Tomoe, Kenshin was fired from his job, he had given an elderly woman a discount on her medication because she couldn't afford the whole price. He decided that he would just fall back on his savings until he found another job, but on his way home from being fired he was attacked by a group of thugs, they used chloroform on him so that he wouldn't fight as they robbed him. When he finally came to his bike was gone, along with his wallet, his apartment key, and all the money he had on him. They had even roughed him up a bit, they had kicked him a couple times and had caused him to get a split lip and bruise marks on his chest and back, but other than that he was okay. At first he didn't realize the severity of the situation, but when he got up and looked for his bike he remembered the thugs, so he searched his pockets and found everything he had in the world gone for good.

He knew he couldn't go to Sano's because he was out of town for the week, also he couldn't go to the cops without identification, then there was his uncle but he didn't have money for a fair or a phone call. Tired and weak, Kenshin stumbled down the streets going to the only other place he could, the park. The wind was very nippy as he finally reached the park, making his way down the path, he knew that at this very moment he was of on use to anyone. Defeatedly, he slumped his shoulder's as he passed a couple, they seemed to be happy and carefree, cursing himself he just wished that he could die at this very moment. Everything had gone wrong for him and even after he tried to keep himself together, he had ended up all alone, reaching the bench he laid down upon the bench and curled himself into a small ball. Feeling sleep begin to take him under it's wing, a final thought ran through his mind, '_Only a miracle can save me now, but that's impossible..._' just before he dozed off, Kenshin swore that he hear a gentle voice speak saying, '_...nothing's impossible Mr. Himura..._' and then everything went black.

* * *

A/N- Well there it is! I hoped you liked it, I'll try up-dating again soon! Please review if you have time, I'd love to hear your opnion on the '_lemmon' _sceen! Till next time, ttfn!  



	3. A New Assignment

My Angel

* * *

A/N- Well here's Chapter 2 for yah. I tried to make this one very good and hopefully I succeeded. I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Assignment

Watching as the small form of a man walked towards a park bench, a figure darted after him, seeing that the man had fallen asleep the figure walked over cautiously. Studding the man's pale and bruised features, the figure's wings flapped lightly sending a single feather to land upon the man's cheek, leaning in close the figure ran their small fingers over the man's bruises. "...Kenshin Himura..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru Kamiya, is a high-ranking angel in God's army, she was brought into this world as the end of the celestial war came to pass. Her mother was killed while Kaoru was very young and she was on an assignment, she had been sent to help a woman find her soul mate, since the need for angel's had been diminishing she thought that she would be fine on her own. Kaoru's mother was highly ranked, she had completed thousands of assignments and had always returned unscathed, this time though would be her last mission. A demon of high rank was sent to stop and kill her, after a long and tiring battle Kaoru's mother was about to kill the demon with one final stroke but the demon had a trick up their sleeve. The demon had captured Kaoru while she was out on her very first assignment ever, making Kaoru's capture that much easier.

Kaoru's mother made the choice to sacrifice herself to save her daughter's life, the demon had thought it had won but because of the sacrifice Kaoru's mother made, she was given the abilities and strengths of her mother. From a very young age Kaoru was the best at everything, she could out fight, out think, and out cast any other Angel. But she was all alone, no matter what anyone would say or do Kaoru did everything by herself and never requested help, to Kaoru her life was a prison and nothing more.

She was given many cases to take care of but nothing was as important than her most recent case, she had just finished one of her cases when she was sent a message through the normal telepathic ways of communication. She was told about a man who was one of the rarest humans out there, he was a selfless pure hearted man and he needed help, Kaoru agreed to take the case but since she was still on earth she had to find the man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Current time-

Kaoru had been walking all day long and now it was getting close to night and she had failed to find him, she had already gone to all the places that she was told that he went to but she still failed to find him. But there was one last place that she needed to check; it was her last chance in finding him before she asked for help, which she never did. Moving silently through the park to a particular bench Kaoru sighted a form limping in the same direction, Kaoru huddled behind a tree, as the figure became clear. It was a man, he had fire red hair that was sticking out in several places, along with sorrow filled lavender eyes, not to mention the numerous bruises that he had on his face and apparently on his body as well. Kaoru's heart went out to him as she watched him climb onto the bench and curl into a tight ball, she waited for several moments before she made her way over to his now sleeping form. '_Is this the man I am supposed to help..._' looking down at him Kaoru smiled sadly as he moved in his restless sleep, reaching a hand down she touched his cheek.

Her body started to tremble as her wings sprouted and curled behind her, she was using her powers as an angel to read all of the man's memories, tears filled her eyes as she looked at the bruises on his face. "Kenshin Himura...I see that you are the one I was looking for after all," Kaoru cast a spell so that Kenshin's sleeping form floated for a moment, sitting down on the bench Kaoru let Kenshin down so that his head was laying in her lap. Kaoru then took a deep breath and started his much needed healing; running her hands over his bruises, Kaoru smiled as they slowly disappeared one by one. Kenshin's breathing had become easier and he had rolled slightly his face burying itself in her stomach, a slight blush came to Kaoru's face at his actions but she didn't disturb him as she watched him sleep through the night.

Kenshin stirred slightly as the sun had started to rise, he was mumbling incoherent words, Kaoru looked about as he continued sleeping taking in all the beauty and splendor of nature around her. The sun had lit the leaves of the trees and a soft wind started to blow through the park, Kaoru felt her hair being picked up lightly as she started to stroke Kenshin's back, calming him. Kaoru was studding the birds as they flew about when she felt something wet in her lap, looking down the concern apparent on her face, Kaoru saw that Kenshin had started to cry and that his tears were soaking into her skirt. Placing her hand on his forehead, she saw that he was having a nightmare of the occurrence with his ex-fiancée, Kaoru smoothed the hair off his now sweating brow and started to hum a dreaming spell. Kenshin's body twitched a couple times as his nightmare faded and was replaced by a gentle one of Kaoru's making, his body slowly grew still and Kaoru smiled gently as she continued to hum to him.

Kenshin's dream sequence-

Kenshin glanced about as the all too familiar scenery about him began to change and melt into something else. "What's going on..." Kenshin walked about as he was surrounded in a thick white mist, "Kenshin..." hearing his name he stopped and looked about again, "Who's there?" He swiped at the mist trying to see past it but only made it thicken, "Kenshin..." hearing the voice again he whipped about quickly, but yet again there was nothing there. '_I could've sworn I heard a feminine voice, Oh God, please don't let it be Tomoe_.' Clenching his fists tightly he took a deep breath hoping that he had thought wrong. He walked forward into the mist and heard the flapping of wings behind him, just as he was about to turn around he felt a soft touch on the side of his face, turning his head to his left.

The mist had cleared in that spot but was still everywhere else, in the clearing he could barely make out a pair of small forms running about wildly. "Haruna, Ichii stop that, you're making me dizzy." Kenshin's eyes widened as he recognized his own voice, it was deeper and was full of an emotion Kenshin had only felt once in his whole life, '_Love_.' He squinted, as the figures became clear enough for him to make out their features, they were both children, a girl about 3 and a boy about 5. He felt himself gasp as they were joined by another figure, it was himself, he had grown older and had a huge smile on his face as he watched the children come running at him. The dream Kenshin fell onto his back as he was tackled by the children, all three were laughing wildly as a fourth figure came walking over and dumped a bucket of washing water right into the dream Kenshin's mouth.

The dream Kenshin sputtered as he spit the liquid out and a playful scowl replaced his smile, "I'm going to get you for that," he gently moved the children to the ground as he got to his feet and walked menacingly towards the still blurry fourth figure. He lunged and caught the fourth figure in an embrace, Kenshin was squinting again to make out the fourth figure, but he could only see that she was a woman and had raven black hair that went to her waistline. He felt his eyes widen even more when he saw her swollen belly and the dream Kenshin running his hands over it in a gentle caress, "How's the baby coming?" Kenshin's eyes shot up as he heard himself utter those words as if it were common knowledge. "Kenshin stop fussing over me, you'd think that after 6 years and two children latter that your habits would change," the woman shoved the dream Kenshin away as she went back to hanging the laundry.

Dream Kenshin started pouting as he wrapped his arms about the woman from behind startling her, "Don't say that, you know you love it when I fuss over you..." Kenshin felt his heart leap as the dream Kenshin twirled the woman around and locked her in a very powerful kiss. The woman dropped the wet shirt she was holding and entangled her limbs in the dream Kenshin's hair, he heard his dream self moan loudly as he lifted the woman off her feet crushing her against his chest. When they broke the kiss the woman pushed Kenshin off, muttering to herself as she picked up the forgotten shirt and started picking the leaves off of it. "Daddy, can I have a hug too?" Kenshin's eyes went to the young girl as she tugged roughly at the dream Kenshin's pant's, chuckling deeply the dream Kenshin bent down and picked up the girl causing her to squeal in joy. "Ichii, help your mother, we don't want her straining herself too much now do we?" The little boy nodded his head as he walked over to the woman and handed her up a pair of socks, Kenshin wanted to walk over there and take the place of his dream self when he saw how happy they all were.

"Kenshin..." that same soft voice caused him to glance away for a moment, but when he looked back the dream Kenshin and family were gone and instead there was another image starting to appear. This new image was much larger and held many faces that Kenshin recognized as well as some he didn't, as the image cleared completely Kenshin realized that he was surrounded by the image, as if he was a part of it. He was standing in a church as organ music was playing gently, Kenshin felt as if his nightmare of Tomoe's betrayal was coming to haunt him again. His fears disappeared when someone dressed in all white walked past him and towards the altar where he saw a man in a tuxedo. It wasn't him but he recognized the bride, she was the same little girl from before except all grown up, his eyes widened when he saw that the man leading her to the alter was none other than himself, '_this must be my daughter's wedding_.' He gulped at that thought, the dream Kenshin had released the bride and gave her a gentle kiss before he went to stand next to that same woman from before, they took hands as the ceremony started.

Kenshin moved closer to see the face of his dream wife, but as he was about to see her face everything around him exploded into a beautiful shower of color. Kenshin glanced about expecting to see another part of his dream future, behind him he heard the flapping of wings again and turned to look, this time he was greeted by the brightest shining light he had ever seen. The light was focused in one spot and he could hear a gentle singing voice coming from it, he instantly started forward his interest peaked, '_besides, it's only a dream_.' As he neared the light he could see a figure suspended within the light, he almost gasped at the very sight of the figure, it was a woman and she had pure white wings. "Kenshin..." hearing the voice he took a wary step forward towards the still suspended woman, '_angel_.' He reached out to touch the woman and was pulled into the air next to her, Kenshin stifled a cry as he lost himself in her unearthly beauty, the woman had her eyes closed in an almost sleep like way.

He didn't even care as he studied her features, she had long shimmering ebony hair that curled down her back, her feature's were soft and gentle with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Kenshin could not control his hand as it reached towards her and touched the edge of her bangs, it was soft and almost silky to the touch, he let his other hand run about her tiny waist and pulled her flush against his own form. A sudden wave of peace settle upon him as he took in her sent, she smelled of rain and lavender, on closer inspection he saw that her eyelids held a little make-up the color of soft violets. He slowly cupped her cheek in his callused hands, feeling her perfect flesh touch his own almost made him kiss her beautiful lips, '_wait, this is a dream, so why don't I?_' Having made up his mind he leaned down and ran is lips over her perfect ones sending a shiver of pure desire down his spine, completely mystified he pulled back to look at the beautiful woman in his arms.

Remembering it was all a dream he suddenly was scared that this moment would end and tightened his grip on the woman, he then felt her stir in his grip, looking at her perfect face he watched as her eyes drifted open and locked with his. His heart literally stopped as her sapphire eyes bored into his, she shifted slightly in his grip as he sat frozen staring dumbfoundedly at her. She smiled as she leaned forward and took his lips with her own; Kenshin barely had a chance to blink as her wings wrapped about both him and her bathing them both in their silky feathers. Kenshin froze as the woman's lips left his and she pulled back to smile at him fondly, he took a deep breath as he tried to find his voice, finding it in his feet he pulled it back into his throat as he spoke weakly. "W...who are you?" the woman only smiled in response as she leaned forward and touched her forehead to his, she began to hum lightly as they sank to the ground, feeling his feet touch he worked up the courage to ask again. "Who are you, please tell me?" This time the woman sighed and pulled away easily releasing herself from Kenshin's grip, her wings fanned out behind her as she bowed lightly, "I am the answer to your prayers, I am your angel sent down from heaven to aid you in your time in need."

She paused and glanced about her smile disappearing as she shrank slightly as if something had frightened her, "What's wrong?" Kenshin stepped forward towards her and noticed that she had her hand clutched to a sword at her side. "It is time for you to wake, I can no longer hide you from the demon's nightmare's, go with god's grace." The woman motioned to the still shining light as her grip tightened upon the swords hilt, Kenshin was unable to move though, his body could feel something very evil close-by and wished to leave but his mind thought differently. His mind told him to stay, for when would he ever have such a beauty in his life, no he didn't wish to wake-up and live the same pathetic life where he had nothing at all to call his. '_No, this one thing, I just want this one thing for myself for once in my life_,' He moved quickly and wrapped his arms about the form of the angel, "No, I won't let you go, you are all I have and all I want."

The angel froze at his statement and turned to face him her eyes blazing with an unknown emotion, her hand touched his cheek as she pulled something off of her left index finger and held it out to him. Kenshin took the object and looked at it, it was a small white gold ring that looked like a set of wings touching their tips together, "don't worry, I will always be there for you, all you have to do is believe." With those words she kissed him upon the lips and he was bathed in the light, Kenshin struggled against the pull of his consciousness as he tried to call out to the angel. He was unable to reach her as he drifted out of his dreams and back into the harsh reality where angels could never truly exist.

End dream sequence-

Kaoru stopped humming her dream spell as she felt Kenshin slowly drift back into full alertness, she stroked the side of his head gently as she watched his eyes open slowly, the whole time wondering what he had been dreaming about. Deep lavender clashed with Sapphire as Kenshin's eyes focused upon the face of the person leaning over him, for a brief moment Kenshin saw the angel from his dream. Reaching up he pulled Kaoru down, she blinked in surprise when his lips crashed with hers causing her face to turn a bright red in color. Pulling away she looked down at him her interest really peaked about what he had been dreaming of, '_most likely something wonderful if that kiss was any sign_.' Kenshin felt his angel pull away and looked up at her in confusion and his heart stopped, the woman before him looked exactly like the angel, yet she had her hair up and a worn look to her appearance. The one in his dream was flawless, angelic, and unearthly, while the one before him was clearly a human woman.

Kenshin then realized that he had just kissed a total stranger out of nowhere and that he must look utterly foolish right now. Kenshin moved to sit up when he felt the woman place a hand on his chest holding him in place, "Sir, are you feeling alright?" Kaoru had been shocked when Kenshin kissed her like that, but she regained her composure quickly knowing it would not help anyone if she just sat there dumbfounded, like she was some schoolgirl who had just gotten her first kiss. She was an angel and she had been sent here for a purpose, not to just stare at her new assignment, she was brought out of her musings when Kenshin had tried to move and she snapped into her business mode quickly. Kenshin was surprised when the woman's voice sounded just like the angel's but not as, 'angelic,' he mentally slapped himself for going off track as he assessed the situation carefully. '_Okay, you just woke up and kissed a total stranger and then I have my head resting in said beautiful strangers lap, wait...did I just think that?_'

"Hello, sir, is anyone home in there?" He snapped out of his thoughts at her voice, licking his lips he looked up at her trying to make himself look at least a little respectable. "Um, I'm alright...but uh, could you let go of me please?" Kaoru wanted to laugh at the look on Kenshin's face, he looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights, "Are you sure, because I can have you taken to a hospital, you do look pretty beat up." Kaoru kept her voice soft and gentle as she slowly moved her hand allowing him to pull himself into a sitting position on the bench next to her. Kenshin was surprised at the kindness in the woman's voice; he only shrugged as he finally sat up feeling a headache coming on. '_Maybe when I get home I could...I forgot, I don't have a home to go to anymore, I don't even have a life_.' Kaoru watched as Kenshin's eyes darkened with all the bottled up emotions that he carried with him, she smiled understandingly as she decided to start a conversation. "So, I guess you had a bad night huh, I've had a few myself." she trailed off as she glanced over at Kenshin, understanding shining in her eyes.

"You have no idea, first I loose my fiancée, then I get fired and mugged. That's not what you would call a walk in the park, I just don't..." Kenshin caught himself as his face turned a faint red in embarrassment and shame. '_I can't believed I just blurted my thought's like that, and to a total stranger no less, she must think I'm crazy!_' Kaoru only smiled back though as she watched Kenshin's inner emotions flash in his eyes, "I see...I didn't mean to pry like that, but I was walking past last night and saw you lying here. I felt so sorry for you, I am happy that I decided to stop, I can tell that you just needed someone to be there when no one else would be. Believe me, I've been down that road myself, I lost my mother in a horrible accident when I was young and I was always kind when I was young, even after I was beaten up by bullies. I remember my mother's dying words as I held her hand, she told me to always help those in need to the best of my ability and I've listened to that ever since, it's one of the many rules I live by. But I can't always be happy, it's hard sometimes to smile when you want to cry...oh, here I go on a rant again, I'm very sorry."

Kenshin could only stare in awe as Kaoru talked on and on, he wasn't upset that she was ranting, but strangely happy. He felt like he had been seen for once in his life, even if it was by a complete stranger, "I, uh...I don't mind, it's kind of nice to have someone to talk to." Kaoru blushed at his words and had no idea why, all he did was respond, she smiled as she got to her feet and stretched a hand towards him. "Kaoru Kamiya, you?" Kenshin watched her face light up in a gentle smile and found himself smiling back as he took her outstretched hand, "Kenshin Himura."

"Well, would you like to get a bite to eat with me, or do you have other plans Mr. Himura?" Kenshin silently wondered to himself how a smile so big can only get bigger, he widened his own smile to match her's as he got to his feet, he felt his stomach growl lightly. Kaoru chuckled at the noise she heard coming from Kenshin's stomach, '_sounds like a yes to me_,' Kenshin sighed pathetically as he hung his head in shame. "Yeah, I'd love to eat..." "So I heard Mr. Himura, McDonalds sound okay?" Kaoru placed her hands behind her back as she glanced sideways at Kenshin, "Sounds great, as long as I'm no burden," Kaoru sighed and shook her head lightly, "it's no problem at all, but I think we need to work on that confidence of yours."

* * *

A/N- I was a little depressed when I wrote this so I hope it still turned out oaky. This story is getting pretty good in my opinion, I hope you share my hopes. As always, I'd love to hear your coments on this and hopefully you guys liked it. Till Next Time!  



	4. Becoming Friends?

My Angel

* * *

A/N- I was on a roll with this one, I actually got this one finished this morning at about 4 am, but I had to go to school so I was unable to put it up as soon as I would have liked to. I hope you like this one, it may seem that their relationship improves pretty fast but you'll understand as the story progresses further. As always, I don't own RK, if I did Kenshin would be my slave for life and I would rule all, Muwahaha! Ahem, sorry about that, please go ahead and read the chapter, I'm just going a little nuts so there's nothing to worry about! ;)

* * *

Chapter 3: Becoming Friends?

Kenshin shot Kaoru a glare as he started forward; Kaoru just laughed silently to herself as she walked alongside of him. Kenshin was actually surprised that he wasn't sore at all from the beating he had gotten the night before, it really seemed strange that he would have a dream of an angel and wake up to find her holding his head in her lap. '_The dream...I wonder why I had that in the first place, I can't remember ever having a dream quite like that one before_.' Kenshin glanced at Kaoru out of the corner of his eyes and still he could not believe that she looked liked the angel in his dream, '_what does all this mean and why is she being so friendly?_' He was a complete nobody yet here she was taking him out to eat. "I still don't get why you are being so kind to me Miss. Kamiya," Kaoru flashed Kenshin a lopsided smile as she stretched her arms before her, "Kaoru, please. It's simple, I saw you lying there and wanted to help, besides, you seem to be an interesting guy Mr. Himura."

Kenshin felt his face redden at her words, clearing his throat, Kenshin slid his hands into his pockets, "Just Kenshin, why do you think I am so interesting Miss. Ka...I mean Kaoru?" It was his turn to see her blush; she glanced away as she wrapped a stray hair about her finger nervously, '_wait, she's nervous, around me?_' "Well, I was walking and saw you limping over to that bench, I was curious and I wanted to know if you were alright. So, I followed you, you looked so sad and lonely as you climbed onto that bench. I just couldn't sit there and let you be alone, I found myself walking to your side, I asked if you were all right but you were already fast asleep. I decided to stay and wait for you to wake, but you rolled into my lap almost immediately after I sat down, then you, uh...buried your face in my stomach and started to cry." Kaoru smiled weakly and glanced at Kenshin to see his response to that, '_if that doesn't catch him then nothing will_,' seeing that Kenshin looked horrified Kaoru thought that she had said something wrong. "Kenshin, are you all right, I didn't mean to," before she could finish Kenshin had a hand over her mouth stopping her, he was looking at the ground and Kaoru couldn't make out if he was happy or sad.

Kenshin couldn't believe that he had been so intimate with a stranger, '_but we introduced ourselves, I guess I can consider her my friend now, but still.._.' "Don't worry about that, I was just a little shocked that I would do something like that, so just put it out of your mind." He then released Kaoru's mouth and unconsciously ran his hand down the side of her face, Kaoru couldn't move his very touch was electrifying as he removed his hand and took a step away from her. '_What is this feeling, I don't understand..._' Kaoru was lost in her own thought's as they started across the street, Kaoru wasn't looking and didn't see when a car came speeding towards her. Kenshin panicked and gripped Kaoru's waist pulling her against his chest just as the car sped past, Kenshin shook his head as he turned his eyes towards Kaoru, grumbling the whole time. "Watch where your going next time, you could have gotten hit by that car," Kenshin's words froze in his troat as his eyes locked with Kaoru's confused one's. She was looking up at him with the same emotion he had seen on in the eyes of the angel from his dream.

He loosened his grip on her as he pulled her across the street the rest of the way, reaching the sidewalk he attempted to release Kaoru and found that her hands were gripping his shirt tightly. He took a deep breath as he spied a McDonalds just a few feet away. "Um, there's the restaurant, you can let go now," he tried to sound kind but Kenshin was too busy trying to get Kaoru to release him, his thought's were turning towards very inappropriate images since she was so close to him. "You just saved my life, why would I let you go, you're the first to ever do that. In all my years an assignment has never returned the favor like you, this is serious now, I must repay you for this Kenshin. Let's go!"

Kaoru had let go of his shirt but had gripped his arm instead as she drug him while she practically ran to McDonalds, '_by the law of god I must repay in full for his actions, Heh, I think I'm going to like this_.' Kenshin was at a loss, Kaoru actions and behavior had changed so quickly he had no time to react as she pulled him into McDonalds and drug him up to the counter. "So, what do you want to eat?" He heard her question but he was to busy trying to figure out that suspicious look in her eye, Kaoru sighed as she touched her hand to his forehead shocking him yet again as she spoke the order he had been thinking. "Hello, we'd like two big'n tasty's and a large fry, oh and on one of the big'n tasty's I'd like no onion and extra mustard. That's all," the woman at the counter nodded her head as she took the order and totaled it, "That will be $5.36." Kaoru nodded her head as she faked placing a hand in her pocket, using her magic she created a ten dollar bill and handed it over to the woman, "Alright, here's your change and we'll have that right out to you." Nodding her head again Kaoru took the money and shoved it into her pocket, she then drug Kenshin over to a seat and shoved him in, sliding in next to him she flashed a smile.

"What happened there, how did you know what I was thinking?" Kenshin gulped as he slid as far away from Kaoru as he could, Kaoru just leaned back, "Do you want a drink?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow at her as he tried to calm himself, "uh, yeah...I guess..." ", okay, I'll be right back." Kaoru got up and walked back over to the counter to purchase them drinks as Kenshin stared at her back, '_what is up with her, she seems different..._' he then saw something flash out of the corner of his eyes. Looking down he examined the object that he had failed to notice before, it was the ring that the angel in his dream had given him, '_but that's not possible, she was only a dream, right?_' Letting his eyes drift up he examined Kaoru's features again, this time with renewed vigor, '_she doesn't look like the angel, she is the exact image, she is the angel from my dreams but how?_' His thought's trailed off when he saw the same ring he had been given resting on Kaoru's right index finger. It was the exact match to the ring he had, he took a deep calming breath as he watched Kaoru walk back towards him, studding her movements he noted that she walked like she was someone royal.

Kenshin was becoming frustrated, '_she looks the same, has the same ring, and walks like an angel. I don't get it, is she really the angel from my dreams and if so, why is she here anyway?_' Then the words the angel spoke came flooding back to him, '_don't worry, I will always be there for you, all you have to do is believe_.' Kenshin's brow furrowed as he looked out the window at the passing cars, the last word repeating itself over and over again in his mind, '_believe_.' He jumped slightly when he felt Kaoru slide in next to him again, turning his head to look at her he met her smiling face as she handed him a drink, Kenshin took a tentative sip as he kept his eyes glued to Kaoru. "Thanks..." "No prob., they said that they would have someone bring us our food in a few, so...you have any family that lives around here?" Kaoru was confused by Kenshin's unwavering stare, '_he is acting really strange, I wonder why?_' Kaoru took a sip of the lemon lime soda she had gotten herself and fingered her ring silently as she awaited Kenshin's answer. "No, the only family I have lives in Kyoto, you?" Kaoru shook her head as she met Kenshin's eyes, "My mother was all I had and after she died, all I could do was take over her position in life, but that doesn't mean that I don't miss her sometimes."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at Kaoru's reply and was about to respond when a young boy with black hair set their tray of food down on the table. Kenshin looked up at him to say his thanks and almost spit out his drink, "Yahiko, I didn't know you were working here." Kaoru glanced from Kenshin to the young man and recognized him from Kenshin's memories, he was a little boy Kenshin had let crash at his apartment for a while before he helped the kid go job hunting so he could live on his own. "Kenshin, Is that you? Hey how are you doin', it's been a while." The kid, Yahiko, took a seat across from both Kenshin and Kaoru and began munching on their fries as he forgot all about work. "I'm okay, it looks like things are looking up for you, how are you and Tsubame doin'?" Kenshin just grabbed the special big'n tasty and started opening it as Kaoru watched both of them closely, studying their behaviors, Kaoru had always liked watching humans interact, it made understanding them that much easier.

Yahiko choaked on the fry he was eating and Kaoru handed him her drink, after taking a long sip he had swallowed what he had choaked on, "We're uh...fine, how about you Kenshin, who is this fine lady you have here, hmmm?" It was now Kenshin's turn to choke, he pounded his chest a couple times trying to swallow, sighing Kaoru patted his back lightly until he got it down. Kenshin's face was bright red as he fiddled with his drink, "Uh, she's just a friend, umm, Kaoru this is Yahiko, Yahiko, Kaoru." Kaoru smiled brightly as she reached a hand across to Yahiko, Yahiko took it and smiled back, "it's a pleasure, the only other friend of Kenshin's here that I've met is Sano, but I can say for sure that your the best look'n friend Kenshin's ever had." Yahiko shot Kenshin and evil glare as Kenshin's face turned stark white from embarrassment and shock, "really, well at least I'm lucky to have a friend like him. But anyway, you had better get back to work before your boss sees you chatting with us and fires you for it, it was nice to meet you though." Kaoru made sure that her voice had changed from bubbly to that of cold steel, she had things to speak with Kenshin about and she didn't need some kid teasing them the whole time.

Yahiko's eyes widened while Kenshin mentally thanked every god out there that Kaoru was here, Yahiko got up and nodded his head to Kaoru, "See yah round Kenshin," he then walked off and as soon as he was about two feet away he mumbled under his breath. "Stupid woman," a second latter he fell face first to the floor an empty tray laying next to him, Kaoru dusted her hands and turned back to look at a shocked Kenshin, "Kids these days, they have no manners what so ever." Kaoru then picked up her drink and sipped some as if nothing had occurred at all, Kenshin's eyes were wide as he watched Kaoru just sit there, not a care in the world. He then glanced down and saw that Kaoru had yet to touch her sandwich, while his was all gone and so were the fries thanks to Yahiko, Kaoru was only drinking her soda. "Uh, are you going to eat that?" pointing at the sandwich he raised an eyebrow in Kaoru's direction, "Nah, I'm not all that hungry, you can have it if you want it." Kenshin nodded his head as he took it and began to eat it taking an occasional sip on his drink; his eyes never left Kaoru though. '_This is really weird, first she has the same ring and the walk, and now she's not eating her food...there is definitely something odd about her_.'

Kaoru could feel Kenshin's staring eyes, she mentally sighed, '_this charade won't last long, he's smart enough to figure this out, I just hope I can help him before that happens_.' Kaoru was finishing her drink when she felt Kenshin touch her shoulder gently, looking over at him questioningly she watched as he reached over and grabbed her right hand and looked at it closely. "Kaoru, where did you get this ring on your finger, it seems like it would be one of a kind." Kaoru felt her heart stop, he had noticed her angel band, Kaoru tried to think of a way to withhold the truth but could find none. Being an angel meant that she had to be truthful to a point, but when asked about something like the band, she had to tell the absolute truth. "Your close, this ring is two of a kind, it is called an angel band. My mother gave this to me when I was a child; she told me that when I found the other one to match, then I would find my soulmate. Since then I have never seen another like it, I'm starting to think that I never will, after all my life is a prison and I'm trapped in it."

Kenshin glanced down at the ring on his left index finger as he processed the answer Kaoru had given him, '_an angel band, did what she say about soulmates. Can that really be true...if it is then her and I..._' Kaoru pulled back her hand as she got to her feet gathering up all of the garbage. She smiled sadly at Kenshin as she moved to the trash bin and dumped the garbage, turning back to look at him she smiled again. "So what do you want to do next, I could help you get a job, from the looks of things I think you might need one. Or, do you have one already?" Kenshin suppressed a laugh, he got to feet and walked over to Kaoru, grabbing her hand he started walking out the door of the restaurant. Kaoru was surprised but she just let Kenshin lead her outside, she didn't know why but she felt like he understood what she had gone through. Once outside Kenshin turned to Kaoru, "You're right, I don't have a job, I was fired yesterday for just being nice to an old lady. Then I got mugged and everything was taken. Heh, I don't even know why I'm telling you this. After all, we just met and it already feels like I've known you forever, so where do you want to look first?" Kenshin was surprised that he actually spoke like that, '_man, she's really getting to me...but still, that dream and the rings_.'

Kaoru smiled, '_so he's opening up to me, that's good_,' "well, I already know just the place, come on it's this way." Kaoru pulled Kenshin after her as she started down the sidewalk, Kenshin shrugged as he walked at her side, they turned down several streets before Kaoru finally came to a stop. "Here we are, come on let's go in," Kenshin looked up and read the sign, '_Dr. Genzai's medicinal book shop_.' The name sounded familiar to Kenshin but he couldn't seem to place it as Kaoru drug him inside the shop, inside it smelled of medicinal herbs which made Kenshin's nostrils sting slightly. "Dr. Genzai, are you in here?" after Kaoru's call as if in response there was a loud '_boom_' and muffled curses as a man about 40 or 50 came stumbling out into the shop. He was rubbing the side of his neck as he caught sight of Kaoru, a pleasant smile lit his face as he came over, Kenshin tightened his grip on Kaoru's hand instinctively at the man's approach.

"Hello Kaoru, it's been a while since I saw you last, so is this your new work in progress?" The man pulled out a pair of glasses as he peered down at Kenshin, "stop teasing me, I wanted to know if you still had that shelving position open or not." A bigger smile crossed the man's face as he chuckled lightly to himself, "sure do, so is he here to try out for the position, hmmm." Dr. Genzai paced about Kenshin a couple times before he winked at Kaoru and nodded his head in approval, "the job's yours son, Kaoru can show you around, if you need me I'll be in the back." With that the man turned and disappeared from the room leaving a smiling Kaoru and a completely confused Kenshin behind, Kenshin glanced at Kaoru the confusion marring his feature's, "what was that all about?" "Oh, Dr. Genzai helped to raise me after my mother died but there were a few...complications that made me leave at a very young age, he has always been there for me but..." Kaoru's expression darkened as unwanted memories came flooding back.

Kenshin noticed this and he slipped a hand about Kaoru's waist pulling her against his chest gently in a soft hug, "I understand, so how does this job go, you two went so fast that I got lost after he said the job was mine." Kenshin smiled as he let go of Kaoru and studied his surroundings closely, Kaoru watched him quietly her heart beating rapidly, '_why did he hold me like that?_' Shaking herself out of her thoughts Kaoru walked over to Kenshin, "Pretty much you stock the books and take the money when people purchase a book. Here, watch me," Kaoru brushed past Kenshin and went to a shelf of books at the end of the store. Reaching up she took down three books and examined the covers, "Medicinal Dictionary, The Functions of the Human Heart, and 7 ways to suture your own wounds. The dictionary goes on the main shelf at my right while the other two go on the center shelf in the middle of the room. It's that simple, you try." Kaoru motioned to the other books on the shelf, Kenshin nodded his head and walked over, reaching up he took down two books and placed one on the main shelf while the other he placed on the center shelf. "Good, that's the way that you stock around here, and taking money, all you need to know is how to count change. So go ahead and start, I have to go in the back real quick to make a call, so I'll be right back."

Kaoru patted Kenshin on the shoulder and left the room, she saw Dr. Genzai waiting for her and walked over to him, "So, is he your new assignment milady?" Kaoru nodded her head as she shook off her human disguise, her wings spread out behind her as she flapped them lightly, "he really has some bad problems. Not to mention that he has almost figured out my true identity, and the worst of all is that I can't seem to lie to him." Kaoru glanced back out to watch as Kenshin moved the books to their correct places a gentle smile on his lips, "I see, but I have bad news milady." Kaoru snapped her attention back to Dr. Genzai; he had disposed of his human appearance as well and was running his fingers through the old feathers of one of his wings. "Yeah, what news," Kaoru had her back to the entrance of the backroom and was too busy looking at Genzai to notice that Kenshin had dropped a book and was peering around the corner at her and Genzai.

Kenshin had ducked behind the center shelf when he saw the edge of something that looked like a wing, he had peered around the corner as he heard the voice of Genzai say something about '_bad news_.' He then dropped the book he was holding as he saw the form of Kaoru, she had changed completely, she had sprouted wings and her whole demeanor changed. '_She was the angel from my dream, so, she really does exist..._' Kenshin strained his ears so he could hear what was being said between them, "They have sent Enshi and his minions, this is getting worse milady, why don't you just call for help?" Kaoru's wings went rigid at the mention of '_Enshi_,' "So they sent that demon to finish me off just like he did my mother, very well then, send for Misao and Aoshi. They are the only other one's who can hold their ground against Enshi's men..."

Kaoru sighed deeply as she used her magic to create a chair. Sitting down she buried her face in her hands, "Milady, why don't you just back away from this case, we cannot afford to loose you over a human life." Kaoru slapped Genzai roughly as she rushed to her feet, her hand clenched to her sword in anger, "Never Genzai, I would probably agree on anyone else, but Kenshin is special. He has something I've never seen before in a human and there is no way I will ever abandon him, he needs me...just as I do him." Kaoru's brows knit together as she sat back down, "Why milady?" Genzai had recovered from her slap but was on one knee in submission. Kaoru sighed, "I don't know why, it's just that everytime I look into his eyes something pulls me towards him. He has experienced so much pain in his life just as I have, so we can relate in a way I never knew before, he has touched my soul." Kaoru glanced down at Genzai a sad smile on her lips, Genzai only nodded his head, "I understand milady, I will contact you when the other's are about to arrive." With that Genzai was bathed in light and disappeared from the shop, Kaoru only sat there gazing down at the ring on her finger, "Mother, will I ever find the mate to this ring or shall I leave this world by the hands of that bastard Enshi? What ever happens, I swear that I shall never leave Kenshin's side until he has received the life he so richly deserves."

Kenshin watched all this as his heart pounded loudly in his chest, '_Kaoru has sworn to protect me...what can I ever offer her in return for such a sacrifice_,' he looked down at the ring on his finger and listened to Kaoru's question to her mother. Kenshin felt like he was dreaming, with his angel, his Kaoru standing by his side through all things. Kenshin watched as Kaoru started to cry as she sat there, all alone, Kenshin got to his feet and made his way over to her. Kaoru felt the tears as they ran down her face, "why, mother, why did you leave me all alone in this battle?" Kaoru flinched as she heard footsteps at her side, clutching the hilt to her sword; Kaoru leapt to her feet to face this unseen foe. Kaoru felt her heart stop as she came face to face with none other than Kenshin, he had a determined look on his face as he stared evenly back at her. "Kenshin..." Kaoru released her grip on her sword and felt a deep sence of dread well up in the pit of her stomach. '_He knows, he knows I lied to him, now he'll hate me forever_.'

Kaoru started to turn away from him her wings drooped in despair when she was stopped, she felt Kenshin's fingers grip her wrist and pull roughly. Before Kaoru could respond, she found herself in Kenshin's arms, Kaoru's eyes were wide as she felt Kenshin's hot breath brush against her neck. "Kaoru...thank you..." Kenshin tightened his grip on Kaoru making sure that there was no way she could squirm her way out, "Kenshin...I'm sorry..." Kaoru buried her face in Kenshin's shoulder as her body shook with unshed tears. "Never say that to me, you have nothing to be sorry for, this time let me help you. I thought that I had nothing, but now that I think about it...I have everything I could ever want right here. Promise me that you will never leave me, promise me..."

Kenshin whispered in Kaoru's ear as he pulled back, taking her right hand in his left he brought them up to show Kaoru the matching pair of rings on their fingers. Kaoru gasped when she saw them, "the angel band, you had the mate, but how?" Kenshin smiled as he touched his forehead to hers, "you gave it to me, in my dream, my angel." Kaoru felt tears welling up in her eyes again as she looked into Kenshin's eyes, "I promise..." leaning forward, Kaoru touched her lips to Kenshin's sealing their promise with a kiss. Around them a bright white light, like the one in Kenshin's dream, bathed them both in its pure and gentle embrace. Kenshin felt like his body had caught on fire as their lips slowly parted; Kaoru had a deep look to her eyes as she touched Kenshin's cheek with the tips of one of her wings, "...forever."

* * *

A/N- There you go, I hope that all didn't go too fast for yah, I got so caught up in the moment that I couldn't stop writing. Hope you liked it and review it, I'm going to be working on the next chapter of '_Innermost Secrets_' so that it will be updated again, and besides, it's taking me too long to write it. So it may be a while before the next installment, but it'll be worth the wait! Till Then...  



	5. His Angel, Her Demon

My Angel

* * *

A/N- Hey! Sorry for the wait, hope you guys like this chapter. Had to fix a few things quickly though, so sorry if it doesn't make a lot of sence. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: His Angel, Her Demon

Kenshin could only stare down at Kaoru as she smiled brilliantly up at him, he felt like he would melt if he continued to hold her, but he refused to back away or let go of her. He never, in his wildest dreams would have thought that one day he would be standing there, holding the only thing that he had ever gotten for all the kindness that he showered everyone with. '_I wonder what Sano would think if I told him I had my very own angel...he'd probably hit me several times over the head until he was sure he had knocked some sence into me_.' Kenshin winced at that thought as he remembered the last time Sano had tried that little number on him, Kenshin had a bruise on the side of his head so big that he was afraid to come out in public for two weeks straight. Kaoru only continued to look up at him as she saw the far away look Kenshin's eyes held curious about his thoughts, Kaoru touched her hand to his cheek and concentrated. A small smile lit her lips as she registered his thought's, chuckling lightly, Kaoru pulled back slightly her eyes filled with a knowing but playful amusement.

"What," Kenshin had been snapped out of his little trip down memory lane when he had felt her hand on his cheek, Kaoru didn't answer and only touched the place on his head where he had received that little love tap from Sano. Kenshin's eyes widened, "How did you..." he was cut short when Kaoru placed a hand over his mouth silencing him. "It is an ability that I have, I can read your mind when I touch you, but that isn't important. I still have a job to do and I'm going to do it," Kaoru released Kenshin's mouth as she pulled away from him and stretched her wings once before she closed her eyes and summoned the spell to make her look human again. Kenshin could only watch in awe as Kaoru transformed in front of him again, her features shifted and she lost the urithral glow that had centered about her when she was in her normal form, the whole time bathing her in a pale light.

Once the light had diminished, Kenshin stood dumbstruck as Kaoru took a step forward and ran her eyes over his from intensely. '_What is she doing..._' Kenshin was about to speak when Kaoru took his trembling hand in her own and began to half-drag, half-lead him towards the exit of the store. "W...where are we going?" Kenshin felt as if he had strained his voice by whispering as he followed nonetheless. "To get you new clothes, a new home, and new transportation. So stop stalling and lets go," Kaoru shook her head lightly as Kenshin finally started to walk at her side normally, instead of being dragged all the way. '_Is she serious, a home, clothes, and transportation. This is all too much, but...she is an angel, so I guess it's possible_.'

"So, which one are we going to get first?" Kenshin smiled weakly as they stepped out of the shop and started down the street, Kaoru gave him the once over again and started towards a local clothing store. '_I guess that answers that question,_' Kenshin let her lead as he passed the time memorizing her features. He adored the way her hair drifted down her back and found himself longing to touch it, making sure that Kaoru wasn't looking he reached out and touched her hair. Noticing this, Kaoru turned to look at him, her eyes filled with wonder and confusion. Kenshin could only stare back at her as he lost himself within her wondrous eyes, they held such pain and hurt. Kenshin silently swore at that moment that he would do whatever possible to heal those emotions, '_she deserves to be happy_.'

He started to lean forwards towards her with every intention of kissing her when someone ran into his shoulder, shoving him aside. Kenshin bowed his head and whispered an apology; he then was about to continue onwards when Kaoru pulled him towards that person, anger flashing in her eyes. "Hey, jerk! Who gave you the right to shove people?" The person turned about and glared at Kaoru angrily as well, he was a tall man and had the look of a local gangster. Kenshin glanced between them in shock; Kaoru was completely unfazed by the fact that this guy could hurt her very easily.

"Hey, your a real looker aren't yah. Why don't you ditch this small fry and go for someone more manly?" Kaoru felt like she was going to crack, '_how dare this human shove Kenshin and then hit on me like that, he needs to be taught a lesson_.' Seething in anger, Kaoru glared at the man, "You call yourself a man, a gorilla is more like it. At least I know an idiot from a genius, now you are going to apologize or you shall regret ever crossing my path." "What did you call me woman?" the guy clenched his fist as he approached Kaoru, his intentions apparent. Kenshin knew that he had to protect Kaoru, not caring about the consequences, Kenshin stepped in-between Kaoru and that guy. Kaoru smiled mentally to herself, '_this is working better than I thought, now all he has to do is fight back_.'

The guy laughed at seeing Kenshin step in the way, "so you think you can take me, alright let's see what you got little man." The guy the swung a fist towards Kenshin, Kaoru seeing that Kenshin had no intention of fighting back jumped in the way. Kenshin saw this and knew there was no way he could stop her from being hurt unless he stopped the man from attacking, without thinking, Kenshin rushed forward and kicked the man square in the chest causing him to collapse to the ground and spit up blood. Realization dawned on Kenshin as he saw the man hacking up blood before him, he had attacked and harmed another.

Kaoru looked up and saw the look of utter horror on Kenshin's face, shaking her head she grabbed his hand and drug him after her. Reaching an alley, Kaoru stopped and looked at Kenshin again, he was still frozen in horror. Shaking her head, Kaoru took his face into her hands and looked him right in the eyes, "thank you for that Kenshin." Then she leaned in and touched his lips with her own, after waiting a few seconds, Kenshin slowly responded by kissing her back. Smiling at one task taken care of, Kaoru pulled out of the kiss, Kenshin was looking at her his eyes glazed slightly. "The time has come for you to do that more often Kenshin, you can't let people trample all over you, you have to fight for what you want that is the only way you will earn what you have." Kenshin was surprised that she would say something like that, '_she wanted me to fight back there, why?_'

Sure that he got her point, Kaoru took his hand again and pulled lightly, "come on, we still have a lot to do." Kenshin nodded his head as he walked with her out of the ally way. Back on the street again, Kenshin glanced to the spot where he had kicked that guy, his blood was lying in a pool on the ground but the guy was no where to be seen. He still felt bad for hurting the guy, looking at Kaoru he smiled weakly as she started towards a nearby outlet store where he had gotten his clothes when he first moved here. After three hours of being drug around, Kenshin felt exhausted, '_how she can have so much energy is a mystery to me_.' Kaoru was currently dragging him towards the outskirts of town; she had a smile on her lips as she hummed lightly. That was when Kenshin realized where they were headed, it was a small hotel on the edge of town, he felt his eyes go wide as he watched Kaoru still acting like she hadn't a care in the world.

The Akabeko loomed in the distance, Kaoru chuckled lightly as she neared it, "come on Kenshin, we're almost there." "A...are you sure this is where we are going to stay for the night...I mean, it's a place I couldn't afford to stay at even when I had a job." Kaoru shook her head and stopped walking for a moment, "There's nothing to worry about, besides, I can take care of the payment part easily." Releasing Kenshin's hand, Kaoru started forward again, glancing at the sky every so often. '_It will be night soon, we need to reach the Akabeko, I hope Tae is there_.' Kenshin blinked in confusion as he followed Kaoru closely, they soon reached the entrance of the Akabeko.

The door almost automatically opened, "Kaoru, is that you?" A smile lit Kaoru's face as her eyes met those of the person she was just thinking about. "Tae, your here...I almost thought that Tokio had called you back. I'm glad I was wrong." Kaoru clasped her friend's hand and glanced over her shoulder at the confused Kenshin, "Kenshin, this is Tae, she runs this establishment." Kenshin blinked once before bowing deeply and flashing a soft smile, "it is a pleasure to meet you Tae, my name is Kenshin Himura." The woman, Tae nodded her head and gripped his arm, dragging him inside. Kaoru just shook her head and was about to follow when she felt something ominous in the air. Tensing immediately, Kaoru let her wings sprout as she turned about to face this threat.

They're before her stood a smiling shadow, or at least to normal eyes he would look like a shadow. He pulled his sun glasses down as he sneered at Kaoru, "well, I see that you haven't put your mothers skills to waste. How have you been, little Kaoru? Ready to join the big leagues yet?" Kaoru glared back as she let her body morph into her true form, gripping the katana at her waist she centered her sights on the man before her. "What do you want Enshi...I thought that you were too busy with retirement to worry about me, or have you just grown as dumb as you are old?" Enshi laughed as he approached, "funny. So what is it this time...Kaoru...you trying to find a little housewife for Mr. Himura, hmmm?" Kaoru grit her teeth, as she clicked her katana free from its sheath. "That is none of your business Enshi, besides, he's at least more honorable then you'll ever be. But what is your purpose here? You know that you can not enter this establishment due to the demon wards that have been placed."

Enshi chuckled deeply as he came closer to Kaoru, his eyes turning blood red. Kaoru started to pull her katana from the sheath when Kenshin's red hair stopped her. Kenshin had seen what was happening and came rushing out of the building, he made his way between Kaoru and this dark cloud. The only thought in his mind, '_protect Kaoru_.' Enshi raised an eyebrow and glanced around Kenshin at the still stunned Kaoru, "what's this? He knows what you are...bad move Kaoru, now he is part of this, weather you like it or not." Enshi then allowed Kenshin to see his true form for a moment before disappearing into the dark. Kenshin felt like his blood had run cold, but he shook it off as he turned to see if Kaoru was all right.

Kaoru slid her katana back into place as she stared at Kenshin, slightly angered. "Why did you do that, he could have harmed you! Now that he knows about you seeing my true form he will use you against me." Kaoru turned and walked inside, not bothering to revert to her human form. Tae was huddled in a corner as Kaoru entered, "is he gone?" Kaoru nodded her head and pulled out a chair, sitting down she bent one of her wings and scratched a spot on it. Kenshin pulled a chair out across from her and glared at her, the worry and anger evident on his face. "He knows?" Kaoru only nodded her head as she released her wing and glared back at Kenshin. Tae saw the looks they were giving one another and decided that she had best leave the room, "I will get your room prepared immediately Lady Kaoru." She then bowed and practically ran from the room.

A deep silence surrounded Kenshin and Kaoru as their glares only deepened. Kenshin was the first to break the silence, "who was that guy and why is he after you?" "How much do you know about demons Kenshin?" Kenshin's brows knitted together in confusion, "what does that have to do..." Kaoru raised her hand, silencing him. "You just met one and not just anyone at that. That particular nightmare is named Enshi...he was the one who killed my mother. Since I am now the next strongest angel and I have no children of my own, it seems that I have been targeted by them." Kenshin nodded his head, with her so far. "Well, by you defending me like that, how unintentional that was...you are now the main target." Kenshin felt his heart sink at that, "but...why?" Kaoru sighed as she rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"Because, you are my weak link Kenshin, my vulnerability. Enshi is now going to use you to get to me..." Kaoru felt bad as she saw the truth of the matter finally dawn on Kenshin, his eyes darkened as he got to his feet and walked to the window on the far end of the room. Kaoru got up and followed him, he leaned his forehead against the glass and looked outside with what looked to be unfeeling eyes. "I didn't mean to yell at you before, its just...I don't know if I can protect you." Kaoru touched his shoulder briefly before turning away, she was starting to walk away when she felt Kenshin's arms slip about her waist pulling her into an embrace. Kaoru's wings immediately folded back as he ran his fingers through her feathers gently.

"Don't worry Kaoru...you won't have to protect me, I'll protect you. I won't just sit back and let you do all of the fighting by yourself...I care Kaoru. Even though we only know one another a little, I care about you..." Kenshin leaned his forehead against Kaoru's as he felt her just nod her assent. "Kukum!" Kaoru pulled away quickly, her face red as she saw Tae flashing her a knowing smile. "Your room is ready, I suggest you both get some rest..." Tae took one last glance at both Kaoru and Kenshin before she turned and left the room again. Kaoru took a deep breath and started towards the stairs, glancing over her shoulder, she noticed that Kenshin was looking out the window again. "Come on Kenshin, you need to get out of those clothes and a shower would do wonders." Kenshin nodded his head as he followed Kaoru up the stairs and down the hall to an open door. Walking inside, he immediately noticed one important thing, there was only one bed.

He heard the door shut and jumped when Kaoru touched his shoulder, "pick out what you want and clean up, then you need to rest. If I am correct, you have school tomorrow morning." Kenshin only gaped as he watched Kaoru lay the clothes she had gotten for him upon the bed. '_She's_ _acting like she doesn't even notice that we will have to share the bed..._' Kaoru noticed his hesitance and shook her head, she placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved him towards the bathroom. "What are you d...doing?" "Helping you of course, if your too tired I'll help you bathe." Kenshin immediately launched towards the bathroom at that, just before he ducked inside Kaoru noticed his face was completely red from embarrassment. "I...can take care of it myself!" sounded through the now locked bathroom door; Kaoru only chuckled and left the room.

Heading downstairs she had Tae prepare something for Kenshin's dinner as Kaoru went outside. The moon was high in the sky bathing everything in moonlight, to Kaoru it looked absolutely beautiful. Stretching her wings she walked a few feet from the building, closing her eyes she tilted her head back letting the moonlight cast an unearthly shimmer about her. Kaoru silently prayed for the strength to protect Kenshin and to defeat Enshi, but she failed to notice that someone was watching her from one of the upper windows of the building.

Kenshin was relieved when he found that Kaoru was not in the room after he had finished his shower. He walked to the window and glanced down, he sighted something moving in the dark, then he saw her. Kaoru's wings were spread about her and she looked like she was floating. Kenshin felt his breath leave his body as he watched her, slowly a gentle smile lit his lips as he saw her turn slightly. Her eyes met with his and Kenshin felt a deep sence of calm settle over him as he leaned against the frame of the window. All his stress disappeared as he watched Kaoru flash him a smile before walking back inside, he could hear her soft footsteps as she came up the steps and entered the room. Only one thought was present in both of their minds, '_whatever happens, I will never leave your side._'

* * *

A/N- There goes another chapter...the next one should be up soon! Ja Ne! 


	6. Making The Choice

My Angel

* * *

A/N- Sorry about the really, really long wait on this. Had alot to mess with at the time and sorta spaced.

Disclaimer- Don't own them, If I did, Kenny'd have a tail and be my pet!

* * *

Chapter 5: Making The Choice

The light was bright as Kenshin felt himself slowly drift awake, yawning he looked about the room he was in, he froze as the memories from the previous week surfaced in his mind.

His being fired, mugged, and meeting Kaoru. He sighed as he recalled the dream he had just experienced, they had grown more frequent and frankly they were starting to make him feel rather uneasy. It had started like all the other's had, with him and her just strolling around or talking about this and that.

Time flew by for them and soon it was in the middle of the night, a time when Kenshin enjoyed the dreams the most. For that was when Kaoru would tell him and sometimes show him the things she could do to help improve his life, so that he could be happy. This particular dream though she showed him something quite different.

She showed him a life that he had longed for ever since he had dreamt about it, a life filled with love, caring and most importantly, Kaoru.

_'Kaoru..._'glancing to his side he smiled when he saw the familiar off white wings of the angel that he had come to care about.

It had been one whole week since the day he had met her, Kenshin blessed every day that he had spent with her since. Sitting up he smiled when she turned to face him, "morning Kenshin...so, are you ready to go back to school today?"

Kenshin groaned as he remembered, she had been asking him that same question every morning. Sliding off the bed Kenshin scratched his neck as he walked over to join her at the window.

_'I can't keep putting it off...damn...might as well get it over with_.'

"Yeah, I guess...are...are you going to come with me Kaoru?" A light chuckle filled the air as Kenshin turned to his side, Kaoru was smiling at him.

"Of course Kenshin, now that you are involved like this...I can never let you out of my sight for too long. There's no telling what Enshi and his men would do if they found out. Besides, hopefully today Misao and Aoshi will arrive."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at that, "who exactly are Aoshi and Misao...are they angel's like you are?"

Kaoru sighed as she turned from the window and sat on the edge of the bed, "yes, they are. The thing is, if they found out that you know what I am and what they are, they might just report it."

Kenshin felt his brows knit in confusion as he sat next to Kaoru, his body shivered when Kaoru leaned against his shoulder. "So..." Kaoru slowly gripped Kenshin's arm as she curled closer against him, "so, if that happens, then there's a good chance I will be forced to return, leaving you unprotected and vulnerable."

Kenshin ran a hand about Kaoru's back, gripping her waist firmly in his hand, "if that's the case, I can just pretend that I don't know...I'd do whatever it took to keep you with me."

Kaoru sighed as she felt Kenshin's warmth envelop her, thus making her feel more safer and protected than she ever had. She leaned against his shoulder and let her body relax slightly, "you don't have to Kenshin, after all, if it weren't for me you wouldn't be involved in this on going feud. I feel like I am forcing you to make this choice Kenshin," Kaoru then pulled away, letting her normal '_all_ _business_' demeanor take over. "No use mulling over it though, what's done is done. Now get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs so we can hail a cab."

Kaoru flashed him a smile as she shut the door after vacating the room. Kenshin was staring at the door so intensely that he probably would have bored a hole right through it, '_why does she do that? Is she that frightened of depending on someone else...I need to change that_.'

A few minutes passed before Kenshin left the room and headed downstairs. Kaoru was nowhere to be seen, so he decided to wait for her outside. When he opened the door he almost jumped when he was greeted by Kaoru's frowning face, "what took you so long? We have to get moving or you will be late and we can't have that!"

Latching onto his hand, Kaoru drug him after her into the cab, Kenshin was still to dazed to realize this though. Shutting the door firmly, Kaoru told the driver their destination and the car started moving.

As the cab moved down the streets towards Kenshin's school, Kaoru took that moment to gather her feelings and thoughts. She knew that she had done something that she should have never done, she was falling in love with him and she never wished to become human before. Now she was seriously considering it, over the past week she had noticed the dreams that Kenshin had been having and they made her long to make them come true.

'_But I am an Angel and he is a human man…God would never allow such a union…unless…_' Kaoru's eyes drifted from the window to look at the man at her side. His soft violet eyes were looking out the window and one of his gentle hands was touching hers, slowly Kaoru curled her fingers about Kenshin's entwining their hands.

Kenshin immediately turned from the window and locked his eyes with hers, making Kaoru's breath leave her body. '_How can he do this to me…I don't wish to leave his side…but once my mission is complete and I refuse to return..._'

An image of a pair of dark black wings and black robes flooded her mind, making her shiver in fear and slight pain of what such a thought could mean.

She didn't get a chance to linger on it long though, because two strong yet gentle arms wrapped about her waist, pulling her against Kenshin's solid form. A warmth flooded over her, chasing away any worries and fears that she had at the moment, all that mattered was that she was here with Kenshin and nothing in this world or the next could make her leave.

The fact that she would do whatever it took to remain with him at that moment, even becoming a fallen angel didn't bother her, didn't even cross her mind. She would do what it took when the time came, plain and simple.

Kenshin sighed as he ran a hand through Kaoru's hair, his thoughts along the same path as her own. '_What will she do when this is all over…will she stay here with me? Could I let her go if she couldn't?_'

His arms subconsciously tightened about her smaller form, his fears growing. '_No…I can't think that way…I…I know I'm starting to love her, but I can't condemn her to a life with me if it means being cast out of her home. When the time comes I'll have to let go…but…will I be able too?_'

The cab came to a stop before the university and Kenshin immediately wished he hadn't said yes. He wanted to spend more time with Kaoru, just him and her. After all, he didn't know how much longer she would be able to stay, especially with her comrades showing up.

With a sigh of disappointment, Kenshin got up and opened the door, he then helped Kaoru out and was about to pay the driver when he remembered that he didn't have any money.

But as he turned to tell the driver that, he saw that the driver had already driven off and had turned the corner to disappear into traffic. Glancing to his side, Kenshin expected to see Kaoru standing there but she wasn't there.

Worried, Kenshin looked around frantically and nearly fell over when he saw that she was already at the doors, waiting for him. Running past other students to reach Kaoru, he was shocked when he saw a familiar guy was hovering around her.

His worry melted in an instant and he gritted his teeth as anger and protectiveness rose inside him. Clenching a fist, Kenshin tuned everything and everybody else out as he approached the doors.

"That is very kind of you but I am waiting for someone else, so if you will excuse me…" Kaoru walked around the guy when she saw the look of pure hate fill Kenshin's eyes as he approached and if she wasn't looking then she wouldn't have believed it herself. His eyes were flickering from his normal soft and gentle violet, to dark and hard amber eyes.

The guy next to her took her moment of hesitation as her having second thoughts, so he reached out to grip her about the waist. Just as he was about to touch her, he went flying into the bushes at the side of the school doors, his hair falling out of place and a few scrapes appearing on his arms.

Totally peeved that someone had the nerve to shove him, he got to his feet and pulled himself out of the bushes to face the unlucky guy who did this. He was faced with a rather peculiar sight.

Kenshin was beyond pissed, after he shoved the guy out of the way, he immediately pulled Kaoru to his side. Touching her cheek in a possessive and caring manner, "are you alright Kaoru…did that guy bother you?"

Kaoru was in heaven, pardon the pun, although she was surprised to see this side of Kenshin. His eyes were still ablaze with fierce emotions, the greatest of them all was sheer possessiveness, which Kaoru found that she wanted to see more often coming from the normally shy and secluded red-head.

"Well well, look what we have here. Mr. nice guy has decided to pick a fight." Kenshin stiffened at that voice, his head lowering to hide his flashing eyes and gritting teeth. To Kaoru it seemed as if he was trying to restrain something within himself, something that was new, even to him.

Placing a hand upon his shoulder, Kaoru turned to glare at the human male before them. "If I were you, I'd think twice about provoking him. He isn't in the best of moods and you would be smart to not push any further."

The guy seemed surprised at her words, as if he had never had a woman threaten him before. Kaoru was about to continue when she noticed Kenshin shift, locking eyes with him, she made her choice.

It was in his eyes, the longing, the pain and the love that she had come to feel for him. He needed her just as much as she needed him and there was nothing that she would let part them now. But first this little matter needed to be dealt with, deciding to back off, Kaoru gave a smile before stepping to the side allowing Kenshin to face the guy that was bugging them.

With a slight effort, his name came to Kaoru's mind and she snorted, '_Umenei Sarukasa_.' It seemed his name fit his personality and attitude, she also scanned his memories and found a few choice ones of him picking on Kenshin, not to mention bullying him.

Seeing that Kaoru had decided to let him have his fun, Kenshin smiled with great satisfaction and pleasure. She was definitely perfect for him and he'd be damned if he'd let some pampas rich ass try and steal her from him. She was his and nothing or no one could take what was his.

Umenei had no idea what he had just done, feeling all the power of his uncles teachings flowing through him, Kenshin lifted his head and was very amused to see Umenei shake in shock. The poor ass was in for it now, "I would listen to her, she knows what she's talking about."

'_Holy Shit! What happened to his eyes!_' Was the only thought that ran through Umenei Sarukasa's mind as he stood face to face with the class nice guy, the one who never lifted a hand to fight back and the guy who could always be laughed at without a worry of him ever taking a grudge.

Scraping together what little nerve he had, Umenei scoffed at Kenshin, sneering tauntingly. '_He would never hurt a fly…he's just bluffing_.' Repeating that over and over, Umenei found his ego rising and a sence of invulnerability came over him. '_Besides, even if he did fight back, there's no way he could beat me._'

"Really…well, I don't think so. Besides, what is such a lovely lady doing with you in the first place? I bet she is only tolerating you because you owe her something…well…if that's the case. Let me take her off your hands for you, she does look like she'd want some fun…wouldn't you sweetie?"

And with that, Kenshin snapped. Whatever thing he was holding back within himself was set free to wreak havoc and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do to stop it, besides maybe Kaoru.

Umenei didn't even see it coming, Kenshin moved so fast. Between one second and the next, Umenei was flying through the air to hit the wall of the University with a dull '_crack_.'

Before he even had time to recover, Kenshin was before him, his hair floating wildly in the wind and eyes burning a shimmering amber, as if he was some type of wild animal.

With a deep growl that was very close to a snarl, Kenshin locked one hand about Umenei's throat, making him completely defenseless. Besides, Umenei looked as if he was about ready to piss his pants or cry like a little girl, his eyes were wide and full of fear.

"Now…I hope you learned from this. Just so you know, I'll let you go with a warning, don't fuck with something that is mine. You get me Umenei?" Kenshin's voice had gone deeper and seemed almost inhuman, but Kaoru new better, after witnessing his little move she new exactly what was happening and she was surprised by it.

Umenei gave a weak squeak and slight nod of the head to signify he understood. With a look of pure distaste, Kenshin let go and let Umenei slide down the wall to land upon his knees, gasping for air.

Turning away, Kenshin walked to Kaoru and took her into his arms, which Kaoru gladly accepted and allowed. "Damn Himura, I never knew you had it in you!"

Turning, both Kaoru and Kenshin immediately recognized the source of that voice.

"Sano?"

* * *

A/N- Well...it was about time Kennny boy went '_Hulk Smash' _on someone. That poor shmuck just happened to be the one that broke the cammels back. Well...the next chapt is going to be up sooner than this one, but just so yah know, it's going to be an ineresting one. That's for sure! 


	7. It’s Only the Beginning

My Angel

* * *

A/N- This chapt was actually really interesting, as I was writing it...I was watching Samurai X...heh...funny combination! But damn...I don't know if I can hate Tomoe anymore after that...j/k! Heh! She's still an ass! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapt is was fun to write!

But I still don't own RK...sigh...

* * *

Chapter 6: It's Only the Beginning

Before them was a rather tall man with dark brown hair that resembled a porcupine rather closely. His chocolate eyes were filled with amusement and awe as he approached them, his hands jammed into his trench coat pockets.

Kenshin tightened his grip about Kaoru, he trusted Sano, but he didn't want to take any chances when it came to Kaoru.

"And who, may I ask, is this lovely lady?"

Rolling her eyes, Kaoru shifted once before letting a neutral smile cross her lips, "Kamiya Kaoru, and you're Sagara Sanosuke, am I correct?"

A sly smile crossed Sano's lip as he draped an arm over Kenshin's shoulders, "correct. So…what was this whole thing about Kenshin, I haven't seen you lift a hand to defend yourself let alone fight back since the day I met you. So tell me…what's going on?"

'_Why can't I just be alone with Kaoru...is the whole world out to keep us apart or something!_'

"Wouldn't you like to know...if you'll excuse us, we have to get to class. We can talk about this later."

Slipping out of Sano's grip before he could come to his senses, Kenshin slipped his hand into Kaoru's and hurried inside, not giving Sano a chance to stop them or catch up.

Once inside the halls of the school, Kenshin stopped running and started to release Kaoru's hand when she tightened her grip upon his. Glancing down at their hands, Kenshin felt a small smile come to his lips as he let his fingers curl about Kaoru's.

'_If only we could stay together…but..._'

His mood suddenly dampening, Kenshin let out a sigh, trying desperately to think of something else but nothing came to mind at all.

Noticing the sudden appearance of sadness in Kenshin's eyes, Kaoru looked into his thoughts and felt happiness flood through her.

'_So he wants me to stay with him...if that is the case, then I should ease his fears and tell him of my decision to stay by his side. After all...I love him...besides, he deserves to know._'

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru touched Kenshin's cheek, causing his eyes to drift from their hands to her face. Running her thumb gently over the scar on his left cheek, Kaoru smiled.

"I have to tell you something Kenshin…its important…"

His eyes widening at her words, Kenshin looked about them, finding several people staring at them and whispering to their friends. Gritting his teeth at his sudden urge to demolish everyone around them, Kenshin turned back to Kaoru.

"Alright…but I think it would be best if we got to my classroom first, then we can sit down and not be disturbed. Besides, I don't like all these people watching us…it's…unnerving."

Watching as his eyes flickered to amber again, Kaoru nodded her head and let Kenshin lead her down the hall. Sidestepping everyone who crossed her path, Kaoru remained almost glued to Kenshin's side.

Several people backed away from them as they passed through the milling traffic of the other students and teachers. One good look at Kenshin was all that was needed to send even a cold blooded killer scampering off with their tail between their legs.

Kenshin's eyes had changed again, this time they were solid dark lavender. Hard as rock and as unwavering as a pillar, Kenshin kept his body tensed and ready to strike. Seeing the door to his first class up ahead, Kenshin sped up, almost blurring as he pulled Kaoru along behind him.

Holding the door open, Kenshin released Kaoru's hand, allowing her to pass through first. Once she was through, Kenshin made sure to shut the door soundly behind him.

Taking her hand again, he led Kaoru past the professor's office and into the front of the classroom. Sitting in the front row, Kenshin waited for Kaoru to sit down before he took the seat at her side.

"You can tell me now, we're only going to be alone for a few more minutes, so you had better hurry."

Nodding her head, Kaoru got to her feet and stood before Kenshin. Closing her eyes, she let her appearance change to that of her true form. Her wings spread wide behind her, Kaoru smiled down gently at Kenshin, her eyes warm and caring.

"Kaoru…someone could come in and see you at any moment…so why did you change?"

Confused but entranced, Kenshin reached out his hand and brushed his fingers along Kaoru's clothing, feeling the silky material shift beneath his touch as she breathed.

"Because Kenshin…" kneeling so that she was face to face with Kenshin, Kaoru ran her fingers through his blood red bangs, watching it run through her fingers like that of freshly spilt blood. "I want to be the true me when I tell you this, if I didn't then it would only be a lie, which is something I could never do."

'_This must be something really serious...if she wants me to know that it is not a lie._'

Cocking his head to the right, Kenshin eyed Kaoru closely, "I understand…but you still haven't told me…what is it, I'm listening."

'_Here goes nothing._'

Taking another deep and calming breath, Kaoru knew that it was now or never, she had to come out and say it or she would never work up the courage again.

"I have come to a decision Kenshin…I know that someday soon, I will have to return to heaven. Most likely it will come when my comrades show up, we can try, but I doubt that we could keep the truth from them for long. That's what's been worrying you, isn't it Kenshin?"

Flinching at her direct hit, Kenshin grimaced as he got to his feet as well, stepping closer to Kaoru as one of his arms slid about her waist.

"Yes, that is what I have been worried about. I don't want you to leave me…but…if I have to…I'll let you go, as long as you are happy Kaoru. I will do whatever it takes to ensure it, even if it means loosing you in the end."

Feeling her eyes fill with tears, Kaoru buried her face in Kenshin's neck, her wings curling about Kenshin's shoulders and back. Having him say that out loud made her feel so much different than how she felt when she read his thoughts.

Pulling back, Kaoru glazed into Kenshin's emotion filled ones, "that is why I have chosen to stay here with you, even if it means that I must forsake my kin and fall."

His grip about her tightening, Kenshin's brows knit as he ran his fingers over her cheek, "what do you mean, '_fall_'?"

Her wings flapping once before spreading out to their full size behind her, Kaoru pulled herself out of Kenshin's grip and took a step back, away from him as she let her eyes close again.

Jerking at the sudden images that assaulted his mind, Kenshin gave Kaoru one more good look before letting his eyes close as well. Many things flooded through his minds eye, visions of black feathers and Kaoru all bathed in black.

About to question what this all meant, Kenshin heard Kaoru's voice in his head, telling him the answer.

'_It means that my wings shall fade and that I shall never be trusted, let alone allowed back into my home. I shall become tainted, no longer pure as I am now._'

His eyes immediately snapping open at that, Kenshin surged forwards, gripping Kaoru's shoulders roughly his grip hard.

"No. I can't let you do that Kaoru, I don't want you to be cast out from your family and friends, not for me."

Chuckling softly, Kaoru shook her head as she gave him a rueful look.

"I don't care about that Kenshin…it doesn't mean that I shall change personally, it is just my outside that will change. I have come to terms with what it will take to stay here and I have accepted it," a loud and shrill noise filled the air about them, breaking the tender moment that had somehow come about.

Determined to finish what she had started, Kaoru gripped Kenshin's chin and pulled his head closer to hers. Crushing her lips to his, Kaoru poured all her emotions and convictions into it.

Pulling away a moment later, Kaoru smiled again at the dreamy look that was plastered across Kenshin's face. Leaning in close to his ear, Kaoru let her body be bathed in her natural pure light as she let the change start.

"You see…I…I love you Kenshin."

With the words of her heart finally uttered, Kaoru returned to her human form and touched Kenshin's cheek once more before sitting back down. Just in time too, because a split second later, students started pilling into the classroom and began taking their seats.

But Kenshin remained standing, frozen in place, utter shock written upon his face as Kaoru's words slowly sank into his mind and heart.

'_I...I can't believe it, she...she loves me? H...how is that possible? We only met a week ago..._'

Too caught up in his thoughts to pay attention to his surroundings, Kenshin failed to notice that all the students had taken their seats and that their Professor was ready to start the class.

"Mr. Himura…"

Jerking as he heard his voice, Kenshin noticed that Kaoru had disappeared and whirled about to find that she was sitting in the seat that she had chosen. Then he noticed that about her the other students had arrived and were already seated and wondered just how long he had been spacing.

"If you are determined to continue to stare off into space Mr. Himura, please take it elsewhere, I have a class to teach and you are disrupting it."

Turning to find the professor eyeing him, her glasses resting upon the bridge of her nose as she looked at him over the rims, her expression one of '_no nonsense_.'

"Sorry Professor Suzuki, it won't happen again." Bowing deeply, Kenshin quickly took his seat next to Kaoru, making sure to show proper respect to the teacher.

Nodding her head Professor Suzuki began class, but unlike every other time before this, Kenshin wasn't paying attention to her at all. His mind was occupied with more…important thoughts.

'_What should I do...Kaoru has told me how she truly feels about me, but what do I feel for her. Do I love her too? That is what she deserves in return, but...do I?_'

Looking at his side, Kenshin couldn't help but admire Kaoru's beauty and the pureness that seemed to radiate off of her. He had seen it even before he had found out who she really was, it scared him to think about what would have happened to him if he had never met Kaoru in the first place.

'_More than likely I would have been found in some river, drowned. No one would have even noticed, well, no one but Sano and Yahiko. But I was given a second chance and now I must decide what to do with that chance, if I don't, then I may regret it for the rest of my days._'

Class soon passed by rather uneventfully and before Kenshin knew it, class was over and it was now time for lunch. As the other students filled out of the classroom, Kenshin waited behind, determined to give Kaoru a response. She deserved one after all.

Once everyone had finally left the room, Kenshin got to his feet and helped Kaoru up. The Professor was packing her things when she saw what Kenshin had just done, silently wishing him all the luck in the world, she turned and left the room thus leaving them alone.

"I didn't know how to react to what you told me Kaoru, I mean, we've only known each other a week but I feel as if it has been lifetime. But now that I have thought about it, I have come to a decision as well."

Clasping Kaoru's hands in his before them, Kenshin smiled gently as he leaned foreword, letting their foreheads touch.

"I will protect you Kaoru, as long as I am able, because…I…I guess…" shaking his head, Kenshin let out a small laugh. '_Why are moment's like these always the hardest to deal with?_' "No…I mean, that I love you too Kaoru. So no matter what happens, I will never leave your side. But there is one thing I think I should tell you."

Feeling tears welling up in her eyes again, Kaoru rubbed at her eyes as she felt her form change again, unable to prevent it from happening. "Which is?"

Letting a feline like smirk cross his lips, Kenshin's eyes swirled and shifted to pure amber as they filled with total possessiveness.

"From this moment on, you're mine. No one else can ever take you away from me, they can try but, I'd fight to the death to keep you as mine, forever."

Tilting her head, Kaoru flapped her wings and smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way…besides, this new side of you is really appealing, not to mention flattering. It's about time that you started sticking up for yourself and protected what is dear to you…I'm just glad that I am one of those things."

Shaking his head, Kenshin touched Kaoru's cheek, "no, not one, you are all I ever want to protect Kaoru. I need nothing else…"

"What the hell is this!"

Spinning about, Kenshin spread his arms wide, shielding Kaoru from view as he sighted the source of that shout.

Sanosuke Sagara was standing in the short hallway leading into the classroom, his eyes wide and full of shock as his hands balled at his sides. He was currently shaking his head, trying to force his mind to accept what his eyes were now seeing, an angel.

Kaoru was mentally shouting herself, it went more along the lines of, '_oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_'

Kenshin on the other hand just narrowed his eyes watching as his long time, not to mention only true friend, approached them. His thoughts were on a completely different line then Kaoru's though, '_I swear if he starts screaming that he has seen an angel, I'll kill him myself. I can't afford to let anyone know about her, but...I guess I can trust him, he is after all, my friend._'

Coming to a stop before Kenshin, Sano peered around him, as he gazed at Kaoru. "She…she's an angel isn't she?"

Kenshin moved swiftly, gripping Sano's collar, Kenshin literally lifted him off the ground as he glared up at him.

"Do you swear to not let what I am about to say leave this room?"

A few moments of silence passed before Sano grudgingly nodded his head, content with his answer, Kenshin set Sano down gently releasing his collar. He then turned about and pulled Kaoru into a hug, still a little uneasy, Kaoru eyed Sano suspiciously as she returned the hug.

"Don't worry Kaoru, we can trust him…"

Pulling back, Kenshin gave her another soft look before he turned again to face Sano, Kaoru now standing next to him instead of behind him. She had gripped his arm though and had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"Now, I suppose you want to know what is going on here, right Sano."

Still feeling at a loss, Sano remained silent as he just stared at Kaoru. Not liking that, Kaoru gritted her teeth as she intensified her glare, "stop staring at me like that! If you have a question, just ask it!"

Jerking at the anger in her voice, Sano shook once, before he gave a solid nod of his head. "Fine then, are you an angel or is this just some trick?"

Snorting, Kenshin shook his head as he pulled away from Kaoru and sank back into his seat, lifting his hand to place it over his eyes. '_Good grief, was he born this stupid?_'

Knowing that it was her who would have to provide the answers, Kaoru let her body glow brightly in her holly inner light, making her look just as angelic as she really was.

"Yes…I am an angel…Kenshin's angel. He is the reason I am here and he is the reason that I stay, but now you are involved in this. It is going to get very dangerous very soon, so I must know this now, can you defend yourself well?"

A smug smirk settled across Sano's face at that, "of course I can, I am the best hand to hand fighter at this school. Heh, I can take anyone on, if needed too."

Glancing down at Kenshin, Kaoru lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head. Kenshin snickered as he got to his feet and stepped over, his hands at his sides as he gave Sano a measuring look.

"Well…why don't you and I step outside, then we can see if you really have what it takes to handle the odds you'd have to face."

Sano's face immediately shifted to one filled with shock, "you…you can't be serious Kenshin. I mean, yeah, what you did to Umenei was cool and all…but…"

"Are you backing down Sano?" His voice mocking, Kenshin crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes amused.

Gritting his teeth, Sano glared down at Kenshin, anger clear in his eyes. "I'll take you on, but I'm warning you, I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my friend Kenshin."

Changing back to her human form, Kaoru started towards the door, glancing behind her at Kenshin as she held her hand out for him to take. Smiling, Kenshin took her hand, "let's get moving then, we don't have much time until the next class starts."

Sano merely nodded his head as he followed them to the door and back out into the hall. There were a few students here and there, paying no attention to that, Kenshin lead them down the hall and back outside. He was headed to the rugby field, it took only a few moments but they soon reached it. Around them others saw where they were headed and some followed, curious as to what was going on.

Moving to the middle of the field, Kenshin released Kaoru's hand and watched her walk a safe distance away, giving them the room they needed to do this.

Standing a couple of feet away from Kenshin, Sano loosened his collar and prepared himself. Kenshin on the other hand just turned and stood there, his posture straight and tensed.

Deciding to go first, Sano lifted his hands and tensed his leg muscles, "Let's do this!" And with that he charged.

* * *

A/N- Sorry I ended it there! Please don't kill me! The next chapt will be out soon...but I just had to end it there, gomen nisai. Till next time...Ja Ne! 


	8. A Not So Typical Day At School

My Angel

* * *

A/N- Long time no see! I hope the wait wasn't very long...anyway, I just wanted to inform you guys that I am looking for someone to help me by beta'ing my work, so if your interested, please pm me. 

As you guys already know, I don't own RK, but hell, I can play with the characters all I want! Mwahahaha!!

Ahem...you can read on now and thanx for the reivews!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Not So Typical Day At School 

Sano could only gasp for breath as he sank to his knees, sweat pouring down his forehead and soaking his shirt, "I…I…g…give…"

Lowering his hands, Kenshin walked towards his best friend and flashed him a pleased smile, "it's alright Sano, you did good…sorry if I was a little too relentless…"

Scratching his chin, Kenshin glanced towards Kaoru and found her walking towards him while glancing about nervously. His eyes darkening, Kenshin rushed over to Kaoru's side and crushed her form to his as he let his eyes scan the area to find what had made Kaoru so nervous.

That was when he noticed that at least half the school had surrounded them and most of them were in shock, while a couple were cheering his name.

Gritting his teeth, Kenshin was about to growl when he felt Kaoru touch his cheek, to his surprise this calmed him instantly.

"Don't worry about them…all they did was watch, besides…as you said before Kenshin…I belong to only you, I will honor that as long as I live." A soft smile lit Kaoru's face as she spoke, making Kenshin tumble into love with her all over again.

Touching his forehead to hers, Kenshin chuckled at his own behavior, "you know what? I think this is going to be interesting…I bet that even if a little child looked at you in an affectionate way, I'd become instantly jealous…it's rather pathetic if you think about it…"

Kaoru couldn't stop the laughter that burbled up in her chest as she buried her face in Kenshin's shoulder, "You're so silly Kenshin!"

Behind them, Sano watched this interaction with much amusement but a quick glance about told him that the moment would have to be cut short, lest their '_guests_' hear or see too much.

"Oi! Kenshin…lunch is about over and besides, you have yet to explain, so lets get going or are you fine with having an audience?"

Jerking, Kenshin looked up and around them, seeing that several more people had shown up and at the same time some had pulled out their camera phones. Growling, Kenshin shifted and lifted Kaoru bridal style, causing her to grip his neck and shoulders tighter.

"Let's get out of here…"

With that said, both he and Sano ran from the field, back into the school and towards the roof. When they finally reached it, Sano was way out of breath and panting heavily, while Kenshin hadn't even broken a sweat let alone tired.

Setting Kaoru down, Kenshin watched as she walked towards the edge of the roof and leaned against the fencing, her expression was content yet sad at the same time and Kenshin couldn't just sit there while she looked like that.

"Kaoru…what's wrong?" Moving to where he was standing behind Kaoru, Kenshin placed a hand on the fence at Kaoru's side, letting his forehead touch Kaoru's shoulder.

Sighing, Kaoru leaned back against Kenshin's form, "I can feel it Kenshin…something is going to happen and it's going to happen soon. I'm worried, I…I don't want anything to happen to you…" what Kaoru was sensing ahead was really scaring her, '_I have a really bad feeling about all this…Enshii might be making a move at this very moment and I wouldn't know. What am I supposed to do to protect Kenshin, he is all that matters…but I'm afraid that Enshii might just attack him just so that he can get to me._'

"I won't let anything happen Kaoru, I promise you…" sliding his arm about Kaoru's waist, Kenshin pulled her back against his chest. Her touch was comforting and Kenshin wished at that moment that he would never have to let her go.

"Umm…sorry to interrupt, but can you guys tell me what's going on, I mean, I have a right to know." Sano had been waiting patiently or at least he had been trying to when he couldn't take it anymore, he knew his friend was in trouble and he was going to help if he could.

As if suddenly noticing that they weren't alone, Kenshin's eyes found Sano's and he felt his face begin to grow hot in embarrassment, "uh…sorry Sano," Kaoru smiled and pulled back a little within Kenshin's arms.

"Yes you do, I am sorry that you have become involved in this mess Mr. Sagara, but you do still have a choice. You don't have to stay here, after all, this has nothing to do with you and I don't want anyone else to get hurt by all this…"

Kaoru stopped when Sano raised a hand to silence her, "its Sano missy and I don't care what the odds are, I'm here to stay no matter what you guys say. Kenshin, you're my friend, the only real one I've ever had and you've helped me out of more jams than I can count. So thanks for the warning, but I ain't going anywhere."

Kenshin could only smile at Sano's words, it seemed that no matter what the situation or what happened, Sano would never change.

"Alright then…but before I start, Sano…you're a good friend and I'm glad you're going to stay by my side…but I want to know. Why are you doing this? And I want the real answer, not a '_because I'm you're_ _friend_' kind of thing, get me?"

Shaking his head, Sano walked over and clapped a hand upon Kenshin's shoulder, "hey, you know me right? The truth is, I'm glad you found someone Kenshin and now something is going to happen that might just tear you both apart…am I right?"

At Kenshin's slight nod, Sano continued, "well, I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen, after all…it's about damn time that you got to be happy Kenshin. So if I have to fight some bad guys or whatever comes our way to get that to happen, then hell, where do I sign up man?"

Kaoru smiled at Sano's words, it seemed that even though she had read his mind and knew his relation with Kenshin, she underestimated this human's heart.

Seeing the smile on Kaoru's face, Sano felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, '_at least I can make her smile…_' "So no more talk about me leaving, I'm in for the long haul…so let's get down to business. What exactly is it that I have to be able to defend myself against and why are they after you?"

Kenshin gave his friend a brief and sympathetic smile before his face turned as cold as ice, "it's simple Sano, you know what Kaoru is…so therefore, what is the bitter enemy of an angel?"

Knitting his eyebrows Sano leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest as he gave Kenshin a wary look, "demons…am I right?"

Nodding his head, Kenshin looked down at Kaoru, she had a grim look on her face and she seemed to be deep in thought. At this point, Kenshin knew about as much as Sano did now, so it fell upon Kaoru to continue but Kenshin didn't want to burden her with dredging up hated memories and thoughts so he decided to attempt at guessing.

"I don't know much else, except that two of her comrades are going to be showing up soon…but other than that…I don't know what's going to happen..." shaking Kaoru's shoulder to get her attention, Kenshin let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding when her eyes met his own.

"Thank you Kenshin…as he said, two more of my kind are on their way and if I am correct, they should be here anytime today. One of two things is probably going to occur, either they will attempt to take me back or they may just join us in our fight. Either way, Enshii must be dealt with…and destroyed."

Running his fingers over Kaoru's shoulder, Kenshin could hear how Kaoru seemed to spit out the name '_Enshii_' and wondered what had happened to make her hate this demon so much.

Kaoru gave him another soft smile before she slipped her hand into his and began to pull him towards the stairwell, "we need to get going, class is starting again soon and I don't want you to be late."

Kenshin chuckled at that, '_she never thinks of herself does she?_' "Alright, come on Sano…let's go."

Sano just glanced between the two of them in confusion, they hadn't explained much but he knew it would be of no use to point that out right now, "alright…but I want an in depth explanation later, deal?"

Kaoru merely smiled before she gripped Sano's wrist and drug both Kenshin and Sano back down the stairs and into the halls.

Students were milling about, some were gathered together in little groups whispering together as Kaoru drug Kenshin and Sano past them. Whatever they wanted to think, Kaoru didn't care, she had more important things to worry about than humans spreading dumb roomers about.

Reaching the door of the next class, Kaoru shoved both Sano and Kenshin inside before following right after them, "looks like we're all alone for a couple of minu…"

Hearing Kenshin stop talking midsentence, Kaoru walked up to him and found that both Kenshin and Sano were staring into the room with puzzled looks, Kaoru was about to ask them what they were doing when a small pair of arms wrapped about her waist.

"Kaoru! So you really are here after all, I've missed you!" Gulping down the lump that had formed in her throat, Kaoru looked down at the girl that was now crushing her midsection.

Her long raven braid was slung over one shoulder as she looked up at Kaoru, her watery emerald eyes sparkling with joy, she was dressed just as plainly as Kaoru and it only confirmed to her just who was hugging her.

"Misao, I thought we spoke about this."

The low and distinctly male voice had Kaoru's eyes blowing wide, Kaoru pushed past Kenshin and went into the room, all the while dragging the girl along.

As Kaoru's eyes met the ice-blue one's of the man but a few feet away, Kaoru felt her heart sink as she gave him a measuring look, "Aoshi…so you both really are here…"

The man before her was a lot more composed than Misao had been as he approached Kaoru, his tall and thin frame towered over Kaoru as he came to a smooth stop before her, running a hand through his short black hair he bowed to Kaoru as his hard ice blue gaze rested fully upon her.

"Kamiya, it has been a while."

Kaoru couldn't stop the smirk that crossed her face at how nonchalant Aoshi was being, shaking her head she looked down at Misao and her smirk evolved into a full blown smile, "it's good to see you two again…did you get my message alright?"

Misao chuckled as she pulled away and ran to Aoshi's side, once she did Misao saluted and her expression became serious, "yes Mam', we are here to help you defeat, Mrph?!"

Glaring up at Aoshi for placing his hand over her mouth, Misao saw that he was not looking at Kaoru but past her, curious, Misao followed his line of sight and her jaw would have dropped if Aoshi hadn't been holding it shut.

Seeing the sudden seriousness enter Aoshi's eyes as he looked past her, Kaoru let out a sigh, '_about time they noticed…_' "Ahem, sorry…I almost forgot."

Walking over to Kenshin, Kaoru gripped his wrist and drug him forwards, seeing this Sano merely followed.

"This is Kenshin Himura and his friend Sanosuke Sagara, guys, these two are the one's I mentioned earlier. This is Aoshi Shinomori and his companion here is Misao Machimaki."

Coming out of his shocked state at Kaoru's words, Kenshin flushed in embarrassment as he bowed quickly, "it's a pleasure to meet you." At his side Kenshin heard Sano mumble the same and also something along the lines of a rabid weasel and an ice cube.

He was about to put him in line when he saw Kaoru smack Sano upside the head, her expression thunderous, "stow it rooster. Anyway, how much did Gensai tell you exactly?"

Her attention now back upon their guests, Kenshin let a small smile curl his lips as he listened to her sudden business tone, '_seems she does this to everybody and not just me…thank goodness for that._'

Misao let out a sigh before stomping over to one of the desks nearby and slumping into the seat, she knew where this was going and she'd already seen it about a million times. Aoshi simply followed her with those emotionless eyes of his before turning them back upon Kaoru's waiting form.

"I think we should save this for later, or at least move to another room…I mean no offence, but this is between us three only, Kamiya." Rolling her eyes, Kaoru gripped Kenshin's wrist again as she walked over and took the seat next to Misao.

Kenshin just let her lead him, he didn't care if it made him look weak or not, as long as he was with his Kaoru, he couldn't care less. Sano, feeling slightly left out but still curious, followed and sat as well.

Now only the tall and rather dark Aoshi was standing, but if it bothered him at all, none of them could really tell, "it's too late for that Aoshi, they know…both of them. So just cut the crap and get to the chase, what did Gensai tell you about the situation here, because frankly, I'm in no mood to be lied too."

Kaoru could hear a startled gasp coming from Misao at her side, but she ignored it, keeping her eyes locked with the icy ones before her. Aoshi's expression remained the same, all for a slight twitch of his left eyebrow, other than that, no one could tell if he was surprised by her words or not. But Kaoru could see it and she was prepared for what was about to come next.

"Kaoru…what did you do?"

* * *

A/N- Sorry about the cliffiy!!!_ hides behind chair.._.

I had to end it like that so that the chapter didn't get too long and then I'd have nothing for the next one...I am working on the next chapt and it should be done sometime in March...I'm going to try to update once a month from now on...

Anyway, until then please review and I'll get the chapt done...

Till then...Ja Ne!


	9. The Situation At Hand

My Angel

* * *

A/N- Hello everyone and I apologize for the long wait on this, I really didn't mean for this to take that long to get done but heck, what can yah do?

And for everyone who was waiting forever for this chapt, I'm very sorry, so I dedicate this chapt to you all. The story should end in the next few chapts, at least, that's the way it should go but the truth is, you can never tell until the time comes to write it...

:P

Disclaimer- Rurouni Kenshin is not mine, but I do love to borrow the character's from time to time...

Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy this chapt and once again, I'm sorry for the wait...

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 8: The Situation At Hand

* * *

Sighing, Kaoru tightened her grip upon Kenshin's hand as she locked her eyes with Aoshi's, not blinking even once.

"As I said Shinomori, Kenshin and Sano both know the truth. All of it. I trust them both with my life and if you have a problem with that, then you can leave now. If not, then you are welcome to join us because frankly, we need all the help we can get against Enshii."

Aoshi didn't reply, he merely stood there, his cool eyes flicking from Kaoru to Kenshin and back. Kaoru immediately recognized this look, the man was thinking her offer over which was more than Kaoru could ever ask for.

'_Let's just hope that he'll accept this, because if he doesn't then we will be officially screwed._' She was brought out of her thoughts abruptly when Misao started jumping up and down while dancing about Aoshi, her voice high and screechy.

"Aoshi-sama! Come on, come on! Can we please help her! Please, please, please!!" Kaoru was wincing from her current distance, she could only imagine the pain that Aoshi was going through with her as close to him as she was.

Kenshin had been watching the two new comers with much confusion, there was something really strange about these two, '_besides, I don't think that Aoshi can stand anymore of that whining. I'm this far away and it's making my ears bleed, it's a wonder he hasn't muzzled her yet._'

It seemed that Kenshin's assumption was closer to the truth than it seemed, because from one second Misao was yacking away, to the next where Aoshi had his hand clapped over her mouth as he sent her a withering glare. Which surprisingly didn't do a damn thing to the girl, she just smiled behind his hand.

'_The little monster._'

"Kamiya, answer me this...are you prepared for what will come from this when the higher-ups hear about this transgression?" Aoshi's voice didn't even change as he locked gazes with Kaoru.

Smiling sadly, Kaoru gave a nod of her head.

"I am Aoshi, and have been ever since I found out about Enshii. I cannot let him harm Kenshin and I will stop him, with or without your help. The higher-ups be damned."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at Kaoru's comment, one of their earlier conversations coming back to him. A flash of black wings was all it took for the truth of what was happening here, to come crashing down.

'_She's serious?!_' Gripping Kaoru's shoulder, Kenshin gave her a darkened look, "Kaoru, you can't. I won't let you damn yourself for my sake, you don't deserve a fate like that. Please, Kaoru, don't." He knew that his argument was pathetic and that Kaoru had already made her choice, but he didn't want her to have such a thing happen to her.

Kaoru just smiled sadly up at Kenshin, even as she shook her head, "you know it's too late for that, I've made my choice and I will stick by it Kenshin."

A clearing of a throat returned their attention to their guests, Aoshi's eyes were hard as he spoke, "I see, well then. If this is your decision Kamiya, then I shall stand by you. But I warn you now, this fight will be anything but easy. Enshii will definitely try to use this human against you."

Kaoru nodded her head, she knew that fact all too well, "I know, but there is no helping it."

Narrowing his eyes at Kaoru's words, Kenshin tightened his grip upon her shoulder, "Kaoru, don't count me out of this. I can help and you know it, I'm not that defenseless, not when I have you."

Deciding to put his two cents in as well, Sano moved forwards and placed his hand on Kenshin's shoulder, "hey, don't forget me. You know I've got your back Kenshin."

Kenshin just chuckled as he gave a firm nod of his head, turning to look at their new, '_companions._'

Aoshi inclined his head in acknowledgement of Kenshin's look, "Then the only thing we need to do now is determine just how ready the both of you human's are. I have yet to see either of you in combat, so until I have, we must remain cautious."

Narrowing his eyes at those words, Sano took a threatening step forward, "are you saying that I can't kick your pasty butt? I'll take you on right now pal."

Shaking his head at his friend's eagerness to fight, something that hasn't changed in all the years he's known Sano, Kenshin spared a glance at the clock. He was curious at just how much time had passed, it seemed like they had been in here for quite a while.

And as his eyes touched the clock, it struck him. School was still in and their lunch break had to have ended a long time ago, but as he read the time on the clock he was shocked to see that it was the exact same time as when they had entered this room.

'_Is this some strange joke, or does one of these two really have the ability to control time?_' Looking over at Aoshi and Misao, he tried to guess which one of them was the one who had done it. His money was on Aoshi.

After all, the guy seemed to have that kind of aura about him. The girl just seemed to genki for her own good and he didn't know her well enough to know it this is how she always acted or not.

It seemed that Aoshi had noticed his eyes upon his person because he locked their eyes, surprising Kenshin when he spoke, "Mr. Himura, as you are clearly wondering, it was Miss. Machimaki who froze time and not myself. You could say that it's one of her...gifts."

Kenshin's jaw literally dropped at that and he could only gape for several long moments before feminine laughter reached his ears. It seemed that both Kaoru and Misao had found his predicament rather hilarious, much to his chagrin of course.

Sano was just plain confused as he looked at the other four people in the room, either they all knew something that he didn't or they had all gone quite mad in the last few moments.

'_My bet's on the later._'

He had to clear his throat after a few moments to get their attentions, "am I missing something here?"

Kaoru stifled her laughter at that and smiled sheepishly at the guy, "sorry about that Sano, but it's nothing to worry about," turning she gave a nod to Misao, "return us."

Smiling happily, Misao winked and the bell signaling the end of the lunch period sounded.

Sano jumped at it's sudden ringing and hurried to take his seat as other students came filling into the classroom.

Kenshin helped Kaoru to her seat and glanced up to see that both Misao and Aoshi had disappeared, not that he was surprised. It's not like they were just going to stand around and pretend not to be there.

So as he took his own seat, he couldn't help but wonder, '_how crazy is the rest of this week going to turn out?_'

* * *

A/N- That's this chapts end...well...I hope that this one made sence to everyone, I just couldn't really get anywhere without getting this settled first.

Anyway, sorry again about the really long wait on this chapt. I really am trying to update once for each of my stories before this month is out, but we'll just have to see how well that'll turn out.

So please bare with me here, I'm really trying to get the next chapts of this and the other's done.

So until then...

Ja Ne!


End file.
